More than friends
by justjess123
Summary: What if Santana and Quinn got their body switch for a while? would that make Santana realize how much she needs to confess to Brittany?
1. I love god

"Hey San", Brittany says as she's showing off her brightest smile.

"Hey Britt, What's up?"

"Haven seen you for days, are you okay?"

Before Santana was able to answer her question Brittany was already throwing herself over Santana, leaving no space between them.

"San, I missed you. Have I done anything wrong since you have been ignoring me since forever." Brittany says as she's looking at her with her ocean blue coloured eyes.

"Britt, I saw you 3 days ago. That doesn't count forever." Santana replies her with her usual bitch tone. As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, she regretted saying it because clearly Brittany was upset with her words.

Brittany did not say a word but just turn away from Santana.

"Britt, wait..." Santana sighs. "Great, now Brittany's upset because of my bitch mouth." Santana thinking to herself.

* * *

_3 days ago._

"mmmmhmmmmm", Brittany moans as she feels Santana's tongue nudging hers.

Santana drags her hands down to the hem of Brittany's Cheerios' top. She smirks a little when Brittany moan a little louder than before. Taking that as an approval, Santana push her hands into Brittany's top and let the wolf inside of her to start working around inside.

_SLAP._

"OUCH Britt, what was that for!" Santana's pretty sure she kinda scream those words out carrying a slight annoyance tone in her voice while petting her own arm where Brittany just gave her a royal slap.

"San, you said you were going to bring me to the park to see the ducks. But now we're just making out in your room." Brittany says pouting.

"Babe, I really wish to. But you see, all the ducks just died because you stop making out with me. You know I would... mmmmmmm" Brittany lips and tongue met with Santana's before she could finish her sentence.

"God... I... love... you..." Santana blurting the words out while she's trying to catch a breath after the hot, really hot make out session with her _best friend._

Santana regretted it immediately after seeing her best friend's confused expression.

"You know I mean, like, I love GOD. Not like love you." Gosh i sounded like man hands. Santana thought.

"Oh, okay." Brittany smiles as she replies her favourite friend.

* * *

_Current._

Those words she blurted out 3 days ago got Santana thinking for a long time. Long enough to let her best friend feels like it has been forever that is.

She always knew that she's kinda inlove with her best friend, but this isn't a yay gay town. So all she can do is just shut her stupid mouth before she could hurt anybody else.

Well, and yet she hurt Brittany's feelings. _JUST GREAT_.

Santana was still chasing after Brittany, she really wanted to apologize for what she just said.

"Britt, can you stop running away from me? Because more ducks will die if you keep running away."

_YES. That worked. _

"San, I don't want to talk to you but I also don't want the ducks to die. I'm confused of what I should do right now."

_Omg, those blue eyes._

"Britt, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you just now. You know how much I care about you right?"

"Yes San but I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"What... Why?"

"The only reason I'm still standing right here is because of the ducks. But I really have to go now because I'm having math class later. Bye San."

Brittany left, leaving her speechless best friend behind.

* * *

_Biology class._

"Hey Santana".

"Hey, S".

"Hey preggo, man hands"

"Well, obviously someone over here is not having the best day. So what did you do to Brittany this time?" Quinn says but only got a death glare from Santana.

"Santana, I know this isn't the best time for me to talk or giving you any relationship advise but clearly you need to tell Brittany how you feel immediately, oh and did I mentioned Mike Chang asked her out for a date."

"wow, can you stop talking before you break my freaking eardrums? And wait... WHAT? Mike Chang did what?"

"Erm... yes you heard her S. Mike. Chang. Asked. Brittany. Out. For. A. Date." Quinn says as she shot Santana a devious smile.

"Well, I don't care. And why do people always think that I got Brittany upset when i'm the one looking sad?" Santana is feeling very annoyed right now.

"Because. You will only be sad when Brittany's sad. You're kinda like her shadow."

"Shut up Man hands. Wasn't talking to you."

"Ouch Q! What was the slap on the arm for?"

"Stop being mean to Rachel."

"Okay, both of you are grossing me out because obviously you guys are undressing each other with your eyes. Being ready for your freaky relationship doesn't mean I'm also ready to see babies having sex. That's just wrong." Santana smirked right after her last statement.

"Whatever San." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Okay, the thing is, you better do something before Mike Chang makes his move first. You know he is quite a good looking guy and he dances too." Rachel nods as Quinn explains.

"Right Q. What am I suppose to do?" Santana says in frustration.

"It's pretty obvious to me that Brittany feels the same way about you too Santana, you just need to tell her how you feel about her and maybe you guys will end up in bed with an amazing make up sex which Quinn and I just had 2 days ago."

"RACHEL". Quinn yelled. _Great now everyone is looking at me like I'm a lunatic._

"Wow man hands, Q. Didn't know you guys got laid right after 1 week." Santana was amazed.

"Okay, look here S. What I'm saying is, we are having a party at Puck's house this Friday night. And i think Mike would probably make his move by Friday night too."

"No shit Sherlock." Santana rolled her eyes to Quinn's statement.

"Would you shut up and let me finish? Okay, thank you. I think you should let Britt realized how creepy Mike is so she would back off."

"What? You want me to spy on her during her date with Mike fucking Chang?"

"Precisely."

* * *

_Math class. _

"Hey Brittany", Mike says as he shot his best smile to his crush.

"Hey Mike. What's up?" Friendly as usual.

"Hmm... your shoe looks great on you." That was the lame.

"Oh thanks. I wear this everyday since I joined Cheerios. Which is a year ago." Brittany just smile.

"Erm, I was wondering if you wanna hang out with me on Friday afternoon before we go to Puck's party?"

"Sure, can we go to the park?"

"I was actually thinking about catching a movie, screw it. We can do whatever you want. But may I know why the park?" Mike was curious.

"Nothing, just wanna check whether the ducks are still alive. See you." Brittany smiles and walks out the class before he could say bye. Leaving a very, very confused Mike behind.

* * *

_Hallway._

"Oh, and San."

"Yea?"

"I'm not pregnant anymore."

"I know that"

"Then why are you still calling me preggo?"

"Nothing, just want to annoy the hell out of you"

* * *

alright, not sure where is this leading but i'll try my best :)

good and bad reviews are all welcome.

everybody makes mistakes so please forgive me for any errors made in the story.

xoxo


	2. I love ducks

_Thursday afternoon._

"Ohhh... god... yes... Quinn."

"You can't get enough of me can you Rach?"

"No Quinn. I don't know what you did to me. You got me so tired."

"You have to admit that I'm really good in bed." Quinn says to her lover giving her a cocky expression.

"Yes baby, you are." Rachel says as she place kisses around Quinn's neck.

"Rach, I'm kinda worried about Santana and Brittany. Even though I gave her my brilliant idea of ruining Brittany's date with Mike Chang." Quinn wraps her arm around Rachel's waist after her words.

"Quinn, I think there's nothing to be worried about. They're both grown ups and they're both capable of taking care of their own problems. And yes, even though Santana can be kind of dumb in speaking her mind out to Brittany. I think we should let them finish their business on their own." Rachel found herself panting after talking.

"Baby, sometimes you talk too fast and too much. But that's a big turn on for me. Believe it or not."

"I believe you. Care for a second round?" Rachel says with a devious smile on her face.

"Yes, but right after we decide what to wear for Puck's party."

"Oh alright then." The devious smile turned into a frown in just a second.

_Half an hour later._

"No Rachel, you are not going to wear that to the pervert's party. It's way too short. I can see your panties when you bend down."

There is no way that Quinn is going to allow her girlfriend to wear that as much as she likes to see her wearing the _short as hell skirt_.

"But I thought you like this"

"No, I don't like it. I LOVE IT. But there's no way you are going to parade your panties to all the perverts in the party."

"Fine, I'll pick something else to wear. Pervert."

Rachel headed back to her closet to find something less revealing to wear just to please her girlfriend.

"Rach, I'm just going to call Santana to tell her to meet us at my house tomorrow afternoon so we can go to the party together right after she ruined Brittany's date okay?"

As funny as it sounds, ruining Brittany's date with Mike Chang sounds like a good deed to them.

Quinn dialled Santana's number on her mobile phone.

"What's up preggo?"

"Santana, for the last time..."

"Yea yea, you're not pregnant, ok? I get it, I'm not an idiot." Quinn got cut off before she can finish her sentence.

"Okay, we are going to meet at my house tomorrow afternoon. Don't be late or Rachel and I won't be helping you out on this charity work."

"Ouch Q, and okay."

"okay bye san."

"Quinn..."

"yes?"

"Erm... thanks. Bye." Santana hanged up.

"Wow, what...? Hello?" _Did she just thanked me? _

Quinn just smile to herself. Santana can be a hard ass sometimes but inside, she's just another girl.

* * *

_Friday afternoon._

Santana flipped open her phone to send a text to her best friend.

**Hey Britt. What you doing before Puck's party? **

It's pretty obvious that Santana is trying to play cool.

Few minutes later.

**Hey San, erm im going out with Mike.**

Even though she knew the answer before she asked. She can't help from feeling a slight heartache.

**Wow, Mike grew balls? Anyway where you guys going?**

Brittany replied almost immediately. It's obvious she's waiting for her best friend's text's.

**Haha. Don't be mean San. His taking me to the park then to the mall for a movie.**

_Wtf? _Is Brittany seriously going to let someone else which isn't her to take her to the park? Going to the park to watch ducks is **their **thing. _God damn it._

**Oh. Okay. Have fun. See you at Puck's. **

Even though Brittany isn't the smartest person in the world, she knew that Santana wasn't please with the idea of going for a date with someone else in "their" park.

**Can't wait to see you. ;)**

And that was the last text Brittany sent to her.

Santana made a mental note to herself. _Kill Mike Chang._

* * *

_Quinn's house._

"Hey, preg... i mean Quinn, Rachel."

"Hi Santana."

Rachel greeted her with a smile, but Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, the dancing Asian is taking Brittany to the park and then to the mall. How freaking lame is that?"

"Isn't that where exactly you would bring Brittany too?" Rachel asked with a confused look on her face.

"shut up man hands. I was talking to preggo."

"Santana, her name is Rachel and my name is Quinn. You might wanna rephrase that before I kick your ass. And Rachel is right. That is where you always bring Brittany."

"Okay whatever, let's get going before Mike Chang start sucking Brittany's face and I don't want to go to jail."

Everybody got into Santana's car.

"Ew guys, this is my car. Can you at least do me a favour by throwing your girlfriend out my car and then yourself if you guys wanna continue what both of you were doing." Santana says and obviously showing a disgusted face.

_15 minutes later._

Santana dropped Quinn and Rachel to start searching for Brittany and Mike before she headed to the parking lot to find a parking spot.

Santana's phone rang.

"Yes Quinn?"

"Erm, there's no sign of Brittany or Mike. You sure they are having a date here?"

"Great. Okay both of you come to the parking lot and get your asses back in the car while I text Brittany."

**Hey, are you having fun with your date in the park? :) **

The smiley just to show she wasn't mad at her.

**Hi San, erm im not at the park. I told him to just get to the mall so we could catch a movie.**

That's weird. Brittany loves the ducks.

**O ok. Just asking. But er, which part of the mall are you at now?**

Wow seriously Santana? That was so not obvious of you trying to spy on someone.

**We're at the ice cream stall. Why?**

_Nice._

**Nothing, just wanna make sure he takes you to the right place. See you tonight.**

**See you too San.**

_5 minutes later._

_Knocks._

Santana unlocked the car door then Quinn and Rachel came in slightly panting.

"Glad that both of you made it back. I'm now as old as your grandma." Santana said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but we got caught up on something and just to let you know that Quinn and ..."

"Rachel, you don't know to explain to Santana, she knows what were we doing in the park." Quinn cut Rachel off before she made them both an excuse.

"Yea, way to obvious. Anyway Q,"

"Yea?"

"Nice Sex Hair."

"Shut up and drive Santana."

* * *

_Mall._

"So, Brittany..."

"Yea Mike?"

"Do you like dancing?"

"erm, yea..." _I might not be smart but Mike is stupid._

"Is that Santana, Quinn and Rachel?" Mike said with a shocked tone.

* * *

"Damn it Quinn. You might not be pregnant anymore but you still walk like one. Now get down before both of them sees us."

* * *

"Erm, Mike I don't see anyone over there."

"Oh, I guess I'm seeing things" Mike lets out a small laugh making Brittany giggle a little too.

* * *

"Ok Einstein, What's the plan?"

"What? Me? You are the one who is trying to get a girl. Shouldn't you have a plan in your mind already?" Quinn says as Rachel nods.

"Fine." Santana looks around and she saw a Duck mascot walking around the mall.

_YES._

"Wow Santana, I didn't know you are willing to get into this just to win Brittany over. Love IS blind after all."

"You know what else can be blind? Right after I get out of this crap and punch you in the eye if you don't stop talking." The sentence exchange a silence from Rachel.

* * *

"Hahahahaha Mike, yes that is funny."

Brittany was laughing her heart out. But she stopped right after she saw what is coming to her way.

_Duck. Big duck. Huge Duck. Massive Duck._

"omgomgomgomgomgomgomg! DUCKIE!" Brittany said in excitement.

"Yea Brittany, the duck's really cute."

_Santana can't help but just to stare at Brittany. How much prettier can this girl get? _

_Oh and hi there Mike Chang. Time to die._

"OUCH" Mike screamed.

Apparently Santana stepped Mike on the toes when Brittany is searching for her camera in her bag.

"What happened?" Brittany asked without losing focus on her search for the camera.

"Oh erm nothing." Mike thought that it would be really lame if he told her that the duck just stepped his foot.

"Mike would you take a picture for me while I hug the duck?"

"Sure Britt." I mean, who would say no to Brittany? Not even the president.

_Okay, I should tell Brittany not to stick so close to a mascot next time. But this is me. So come closer. _Santana told herself.

"Yay thanks Mike." Brittany clapped her hands happily.

While Brittany was looking at the pictures Mike took for her with the duck, Santana took advantage of this moment to kick Mike Chang in the ...

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, WHAT THE DUCK."

Mike screamed as he rolls around the floor.

"Mike are you okay?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OKAY?" Mike yelled at Brittany.

"I'm sorry but I was just trying to be nice by asking. Fine." Brittany stormed off without saying another word.

_YES. I'm a genius. I'm sorry Mike. Better luck next time._

Santana kicked his leg right before walking away from the ice cream stall.

"Okay get me out of this trashy suit. Its hot as hell in here."

"Wow, San. You made Mike look like a baby." Rachel says while she's trying not to laugh it out loud.

"Rach baby, this is Santana we're talking about. She can make anyone look like a baby."

Santana says nothing but rolled her eyes to Quinn's comment.

* * *

Santana's phone rang.

_1 New Text._

_From Brittany._

**Hey San, Can you come pick me up at the mall before Puck's party.**

Santana feels kinda bad because it appears that Brittany's feeling a bit upset.

**Yea sure Britt, what happened to Mike?**

Santana can't help giggling while she reply her text.

**He said mean things to the duck and then to me. – B**

**You know what Britt, I'll come over right now. Wait for me at the fast food store? – S**

**Thanks San. See you in a bit. –B**

**

* * *

**erm okay. feel free to review. anything in particular you wanna see or anything.

and pls do correct my mistakes if there is any :)

xoxo


	3. Transformation

"Okay, ex-preggo and man hands needs to walk faster." Santana demanded as they walk to her car.

"San, you are suppose feel happy you know?"

"Yea Santana, and we helped you. I think the least you could do is to thank us by simply saying the words Thank You or better, you can offer us a dinner at any of these restaurant here to show gratitude." Rachel was talking so fast that even Quinn can't seem to understand her.

"Yea San, whatever Rach said." Even though she didn't understand what her lover was saying.

"Yea sure, right after Brittany is mine okay?" _Yea right. _She tells herself.

"Okay, hold up." Quinn said as she tilted her head.

"Yes baby?" Rachel answered.

"Can we just get into the car already?" Santana says while clearly not very pleased with the time wasting.

"Santana, I swear, that you did a reversed parking when we got here? And now it's just a normal straight in parking. Did you re –parked your car when Rachel and I weren't around?" Quinn looked confused.

But not as confused as Santana.

"Okay, this is really creepy. I DID NOT re-parked my car, and yes I did a reversed parking when we got here. Wth guys."

"Baby I'm scared" Rachel says while trying to hug her girlfriend.

"We need to chill. I mean, the car's here, maybe we just forgotten that we did parked it like that. Let's just get in the car shall we?" Rachel and Quinn just shrugged to Santana's words.

"Oh crap, I need to get a new pen before we leave."

"Come on Berry, you can have mine. Just get into the car already."

"Thanks Santana, but no thanks. You know pens are very important to me. They assure me that I have good grades and so I like to have my OWN pens."

Before any of them can say anything, Rachel continues.

"Please... just 5 minutes alright? I can go alone..." Obviously Quinn can't say no to that face.

"Fine, be quick." Santana answers.

Santana and Quinn decided to wait inside the car while Rachel headed to the book store.

"Look, nothing's wrong with the car. So, let's not overreact..."

That is the last words from Santana before she feels a slight shaking feeling like an earthquake.

"omg what the heck is happening to the car S?"

"Shit the car's lock! I can't freaking open the door."

"S, I'm not kidding. I think it's an earthquake. I don't wanna die in such a young age. And also i'm way too pretty to die at a young age. God help me."

"Shut up and help me over here."

Quinn climb over to the passenger seat to help Santana with the doors, but the next thing they know is there was a blackout.

* * *

_10 minutes later._

_KNOCKS._

"QUINN! SANTANA! WAKE UP! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"What? Oh... okay..." Quinn unlocked the door.

"Omg what happened to Quinn? Baby wake up!" Rachel just kinda scream really loudly leaving echo in the car.

"Ouch. Wtf Berry. Stop shaking me... QUINN hold your girlfriend would you."

Quinn just stared at both of them.

"Hey preggo i'm talking to..."

"OMG WTH? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU"

"Quinn? Baby? Are you okay? Why are you screaming at Santana?" Rachel was confused as hell.

Well, not as confused as the other 2 in the car.

There was at least a full 10 whole minutes of silence in the car. Even Rachel didn't say a word, surprisingly.

"Quinn? Can you talk to me now?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Rachel... I'm Santana."

"Rachel... baby... I'm over here"

"Okay both of you, I don't know what kind of game are you guys trying to play on me but clearly i'm not stupid enough to buy it. So lose it."

"We're not joking Berry. LOOK AT ME. I-am-Santana."

"Stop saying you're Santana baby. Fine. If you are. Prove it to me."

"MAN HANDS"

"Quinn, did you just called me mean names? I thought you said you would never call me any mean names after we start dating. Why would you say that?" Rachel looked really hurt.

"Rachel, baby. Look over here. I'm Quinn. I swear. Please just look at me in the eyes. Yes i remember, i told you i will never ever call you mean names anymore after we start dating. And i did not."

"oh my god." That's all Rachel can say.

* * *

After 30 minutes of story telling and discussing, everybody understand what was happening. Well, not fully. There is still a certain irony in this situation.

So now, Santana is stuck in Quinn's body, and Quinn is stuck in Santana's body. Rachel is still Rachel and that's it.

"Oh my god. Can i please have my body back?" Quinn was saying with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up Q, you think i enjoy being stuck in an ex- preggo's body? This is retarded." Santana was actually the calm one right now.

And Rachel just can't shake the thoughts away of taking which one as her girlfriend.

The one with her girlfriend's body or the one with her girlfriend's soul.

"Quinn, please don't cry. You know i will still love you no matter what happens." This is really weird for Rachel because she is now hugging Santana's body, which is kinda impossible to happen without getting her ass kicked.

"Quinn, stop being a baby and let's talk about it okay? We need to find a solution to get this reverse. No offense but I really want my body back."

"San."

"yea Q."

"Party tonight. And. Brittany."

"Oh god."

* * *

okay, i wrote 3 chapters straight. i think i need some sleep. oh and any idea of what's gonna happen during the party?

good night :)

xoxo


	4. Not the best party

"Hey Britt."

"Hey, San... I missed you." It's true. After the horrible date with Mike Chang, she realized the outing she went out with Santana was much better.

"Oh, I missed you too Britt, why don't we..."

And again before Santana could finish, Brittany wrapped herself around Santana leaving no space between them.

"Erm, hi to you too I guess." Santana says smiling awkwardly to the other 2 friends which are hiding behind the directory board.

_Behind the directory board._

"Rachel, I'm sorry but I might need to kill Q later on."

"Sorry Santana, but I don't think that's possible. As you know, she is now in your body. So killing her is pretty much killing yourself." Rachel was serious.

"But seriously, 'hi to you too'? that's freaking lame. You know I wouldn't say something like that right? I mean why can't Q just hug her back and shut up."

"shhhhhhh. It's our turn to show. Get up Santana."

_In front of the fast food store._

"Erm, Britt. I can't breathe.

"I'm sorry San." _Why is Santana acting weird. _Brittany can't help but feeling kinda upset by Santana's reaction.

"Oh look Britt, look who's here?"

Okay, that was the shittiest acting ever. Even Rachel rolled her eyes to her lover's acting skill.

"Hi Quinn, Hi Rachel!" Brittany hugged both of them.

"Hi Britt."

"Hi Brittany."

"Well, What a coincidence. We were just wandering around the mall before we could go to Puck's party." Says Rachel as she put on her best acting skill. "Oh, look and it's almost time for it. Why don't we ride the same car and get to Puck's place right now?"

"Yay, Santana can drive all of us there." Wow Brittany really believed whatever Rachel just said.

"Um, yea sure Britt. Brittany wants Brittany gets." This only got a death glare from Santana.

_What the hell Q, when was I ever so whipped. Whatever, wait till we get to the party._ Santana smirked to her own thoughts.

* * *

_30 minutes ago._

_Santana's car._

"NO, let's just not go to the party. I mean it's just another lame party of Puck's right. No big deal." Santana can't believe she's saying this because she had never missed a single party in Lima. But there's nothing else she could do, she's stuck in Quinn's body. She don't want to attend a party and have sexy times with her best friend in this body. Or even worse, see Quinn in her body having intimate moment with Brittany.

"No, Santana. We HAVE to go. You promised Brittany that you're picking her up. You don't want to disappoint her again." Yes, she said _again_.

"Rachel is right. We need to go... but we need a plan."

"Baby, don't worry I have a plan in mind since you guys were crying for a whole 10 minutes back then." Rachel was wearing a big smile.

"Okay, both of you listen carefully..."

!#$%^&*$#!#$

_Current._

"I'll drive." Santana (In Quinn's body)says.

"But why? No offence Quinn, but I like it when Santana drives." Brittany was pouting.

_Oh crap. I forgot. Great, now I need to let preggo drive my car. She better not ruined the car or else. _"Oh yea sure, I just thought that Santana might be tired or something so I can drive you guys. But erm, here you go San." Santana gave her a glare before passing her the keys.

"Okay. Let's go to the party, shall we?" Quinn just smiled.

_On the road._

"OMG WATCH OUT. ARE YOU BLIND?" Santana was clearly very worried about her friend's driving.

"What? Can you stop shouting? I'm trying to drive you know?" Quinn was annoyed. _Sigh._

"Quinn, don't worry. Santana's a good driver. She wouldn't want to kill us all..."

_HONK!_

"San, are you okay? You don't usually drive like this. Are you tired? I think Quinn is right. Why don't you let Quinn drive?" Brittany was concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I can drive. And we're almost there. Just bear with me for another 5 more minutes."

_Puck's front door._

"Hello ladies, looking hot." Puck can never change. It's also kinda grossing the 4 girls out when he put on his 'sexy' look. "Please come in, alcohol is on the kitchen counter and also the fridge. Get as many as you want." _Yea sure pervert. And get as drunk as possible?_

Everybody just nodded and said hi to Puck, obviously none of them was in the mood to party. Including Brittany. Many people thinks that Brittany's just another blonde girl, well she might not be Einstein but she isn't stupid. Clearly something was going on between her other 3 friends. Some part inside of her wants to talk to Santana about it, but they were all busy at the party. Besides, she didn't think that she has the guts to confront Santana.

* * *

"DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK DRINK ! WOOOOOO!" _Damn this crowd. My head hurts, I can't even think_. Santana is now feeling annoyed as hell.

_Damn it, where the hell is Q._ "Hey Rachel, would you please bear in mind that I'm actually Santana, and not your mate? I would really appreciate it if you stop trying to undress me with your eyes. Cause obviously it isn't working."

"I'm sorry Santana, I had a few drinks and I'm not really good at thinking right now. But I'm also confuse who should I make out with later on when I'm totally drunk. I would want to make out with Quinn, but she is stuck inside of your body. It's really kinda weird to kiss your lips." Rachel was drunk.

"Ouch, and Ew. Let's go get Q and Brittany, I think we should tell Brittany what's happening. I really don't want to see her making out with..."

Santana was unable to finish her sentence because she was caught in sight where Brittany is making out with _Quinn_ or should we say _Santana_?

"WHAT THE HELL Q. STOP THAT RIGHT NOW."

_OH CRAP. Wth was i doing? Did i just make out with Brittany? Shit Rachel's crying. Great. Hang on a second, is Santana holding a baseball bat?_

"Okay Santana, you need to chill!"

"You think so?"

"omg you almost hit me!"

"Yes, that was my intension. I'm sorry Q but i'm going to kill you."

"QUINN! Why are you trying to hit Santana?" Brittany says as she wrap her body around Santana's body.

"Brittany, please step away."

"Santana stop! Don't kill Quinn. Even though I'm really upset now, I really don't want Quinn to die."

After 5 minutes of chasing. Santana finally calmed down. Santana look down on the floor but still feeling 3 pairs of eyes staring at her.

"I'm sorry." The only words Santana managed to say. She was upset. Actually more than that. She never knew that seeing Brittany kissing someone else would make her lost control. Yea, like a total lunatic that is.

"No, I'm sorry San. I was drunk, I swear I didn't know it was Brittany. I thought she was Rachel." Quinn was feeling sorry and guilty at the same time. She made 2 very important person in her life upset. "Rachel..."

"It's okay Quinn, we will talk about this later." Rachel was being very understanding and rational at this moment. "Now Brittany, I know you are feeling very confused right now. But we can explain to you."

"Am I really drunk or did you guys just call Santana Quinn and called Quinn as Santana? I don't get it San." She looked at Quinn in the eyes as she finished her last sentence.

Rachel walked towards Brittany, pulling her away from the other 2. They went to a corner and Rachel starting explaining to her what happened this afternoon. Excluding the date ruining part of course.

* * *

_Quinn's house._

"So... I think it's best if all of us just sleep here tonight?" Quinn said. _The real Quinn. _"Hey Rach, can you help me with the mattresses?" Both of them left the 2 alone to settle their problem.

"San?"

"Yea Britt?"

"I'm sorry I made you upset because I kissed Quinn." Brittany says as she walks towards Santana.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out. I just cared about you. And... i just don't like the idea of you kissing... someone else..."

"I know."

"What?" Santana was surprised with Brittany's respond.

"Cause I feel the same way too." Brittany smiled.

Both of them did not say another word.

"Ha! There you go. They're hugging. That's so sweet baby." Rachel and Quinn were watching them.

"Quinn, erm... it's weird to see Brittany hugging your body."

"Don't worry. You can hug Santana's." Quinn shot her a devious smile.

"Baby, do you mean that we could..."

"Let's just pass them the mattresses so we can go to _sleep_?" _Right. Sleep._

_

* * *

_

_Okay so, i might need more review before i post another chapter out. _

_Please bear with my mistakes if there is any :)_

_well i also realized the story line is going kinda slow? i might need to speed it up a little. i will try my best._

_xoxo_


	5. Voodoo Mary

before you start reading,

**well just bear in mind that they are still stuck in each other's body even though i still refer them as their real names. **

**so when rahcel hugs quinn, its like rachel hugging santana's body. you get it right? :) oh yes you do.  
**

**

* * *

**

It had been a long weekend for the 4 friends, they had been staying at Quinn's place for the past 2 days, obviously, it will be an issue for Quinn and Santana if they have to stay in their respective houses separately.

Well, it wasn't the worst until they thought of school. What are they suppose to do during school? Friends, classes and tests. There is no way in hell Quinn is willing to help Santana to finish her exam or letting Santana to do any of her papers.

"Santana, you need to think of an idea for us to switch back to our own bodies."

"Me? The last time i checked. I believe that BOTH of us are in trouble. It's very nice of you to let me settle this by myself. Best friends forever Q." Santana was good in being sarcastic.

"I'm having a test tomorrow San. I need my body back."

"Ouch. What are you trying to say?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okay no offense. But you know I need those grades. Please do something about this."

"I'm sorry but I don't study in Hogwarts or have any wizard and witch buddies."

"Fine, then I'll go have sex with Rachel right now. With your body. Bye." Quinn stormed off.

Santana did not go after Quinn because Rachel and Brittany went home early this morning. They're the only one at home right now.

Santana knew that she need to come out with an idea before Rachel comes back because Quinn can be crazy sometimes, and she puke inside of her a little when Quinn said that she is gonna have sex with Rachel using her body. _It's not like she hates Rachel anymore, but it just didn't sound right. IT'S BERRY. IT'S WEIRD. _

Besides, the only person she wants to be intimate with right now is Brittany.

"Quinn, open up. I need to use the computer so I can do some research about this disaster." Santana knocked the door.

"Santana, you're such a softie." Quinn smirked.

"Yea, try to say this to anyone and I'll go have sex with a stranger using your body."

"Ew Santana, that's disgusting."

Santana went to turn on her computer and started typing stuff on the Google search engine.

"Let's see..."

After an hour of research from both of them. There are only 3 solutions that are available.

Let the same scene happen again.

Go to a voodoo lady.

Just accept the fact that you are stuck in someone else's body for the rest of your life.

"What the hell? This is retarded." Santana wasn't pleased with the results they gotten.

"Maybe we should try praying?" Quinn can be so innocent sometimes.

"Yea. Maybe Jesus will appear on your doorstep right after we pray." Santana said hopefully before she added, "Didn't know you have down syndrome Q."

Quinn gave Santana a royal slap on the arm as return. "Okay ouch, I'm sorry k Q."

"Well, at least I'm trying to solve the problem. Unlike you."

"Okay, fine. We will remake the scene."

* * *

_Santana and Quinn texted both Rachel and Brittany to meet them at the parking lot at the mall._

_30 minutes later._

"Right, so I was sitting right here and you were there." Santana was actually serious about this.

"yes, now shall we start?"

"Alright, man hands please shake the car now." Santana yelled through the window. _This is retarded. We have to create an earthquake effect._

"Would you stop calling Rachel man hands? And why can't Brittany help?" Quinn wasn't very happy with the fact that her girlfriend was still being called man hands.

"Cause. Brittany doesn't have a pair of manly hands? Duh." Santana said as she sounded like it was way too obvious to not realize.

"I'm definitely having sex with Rach...wow... Rachel is strong." Rachel started shaking the car to create an earthquake effect.

"Told you."

* * *

"Baby, I'm getting really tired. Can I stop shaking the car right now?" It was a full 2 minutes of car shaking yet nothing happened.

"Ughhh, this is not working." Santana was frustrated.

"Thanks for pointing out the least obvious San." Quinn said before exiting the car and pulling Rachel in for a hug. "Thanks baby. You did a great job." Rachel just smiled because she knew that Quinn was just being nice.

"Erm, San... does this means that you are still stuck in Quinn's body?" The cute Brittany.

_Sigh._ "I guess so Britt. Don't worry, I will get out of this before you know it." Santana finishes as Brittany pulled her into a hug.

_Ahh, I missed this. _

"San, it's okay if you're stuck in Quinn's body forever though. I will never treat you differently." Maybe this is why Santana fell in love with her best friend.

"Thanks Britt."

"Sorry for breaking the perfect moment, but we're still stuck in each other's body?" Quinn is now standing right beside of Santana.

"Damn it Q. You might not be pregnant anymore but you still whine like one." Santana said before pulling out of Brittany. "Okay what is this test that you're having tomorrow. I will study okay?" Wow study. That's a big word to say.

"Spanish!"

"Q, it occurs to me that you don't only have down syndrome. But also colour blindness."

"What? I know you speak Spanish but a test is still a test. You are still required to study to get a good grade. Despite the fact that you are a Latina."

"Please. That is one of the many subjects that I can definitely Ace it."

"You better San. I have a plan of leaving Lima with Rachel."

"Quinn... what?" Rachel looked rather ecstatic.

"So damn whipped." Santana rolled her eyes to the love birds.

* * *

_Quinn's house._

"Quinn, you have to come over to my house for sleepovers for the upcoming days. You know I can't just stay here forever right? What about my family?" Yes, Santana do love her family.

"Alright San, I get what you mean. We will pack later. And you will need to ask my mum for permission. Since you're still in my body and she still thinks that you're me."

"Why don't you guys just tell both of your parents the truth?" Brittany didn't really understand why are they hiding this to their love ones. But she was definitely right.

"Baby, I have to agree with Brittany. There is no need to hide this, both of you did nothing wrong and if your family really do love you they will accept you no matter what you did or become. Furthermore, you can't hide this forever. They will figure this out soon judging by both of your acting skills." Rachel kissed Quinn right after finishing her last sentence.

"I know, I mean both of you are right. Maybe we should. But let just try once more before we give in okay?" Quinn was very determined on trying the second solution.

"I have to agree with Quinn. We need to try." Santana backed Quinn up.

* * *

"Welllcoommmeeee."

_I need to make sure everybody need to walk out of here alive. Besides, if anyone dies here they wouldn't have the chance to see me shine in my future Broadway career as I will be the biggest star in the showbiz. - R_

_Omg this is really creepy. Shit what is that thing in the bottle. Looks like a shape of a... baby? - S_

_Well, at least if I die, I'll die with Rachel. And my best friends. - Q_

_Oooo is that a puppy in the bottle? Maybe San can get one for me. –B_

All four of them walked in to the voodoo house having their own thoughts in their mind.

"Hello there. Please have a sit. You can call me Mary." The creepy lady said.

_Well obviously I know your name creepy lady. It's on your freaking signboard. DUH. _"Hi, I'm Santana, this is Quinn, Rachel and Brittany."

"OH hi there blonde one. I see. You are not very comfortable with your own body?"

_Omg. She really is kinda a psychic is she? _

_Oh wait, she's referring to Brittany. _

"Erm, actually... Quinn and I are the one that has a problem here."

"Oh ohhhhhhhhhhhh... Yesss. I can sense that my dear. Is there a problem?"

"Yes," _duh, why do you think we drag ourselves into this hell hole? _"You see, it's really complicated."

_After 15 minutes of explaining._

"My dear, you must be in pain."

"Ummm, not really. It's pretty much a painless experience. It's just that we would like to have our bodies back?"

"I don't mean a physical pain silly. I meant mentally. You must be very frustrated and you want your body back so badly that you are willing to do anything."

"Yes".

"Hell yea".

Both Quinn and Santana answered at the same time.

"Ahhhhhhhh... just the answer I need. It's good to see strong determination."

"Please. We want our body back as soon as possible. I'm dying in the inside." Okay that was kinda dramatic. But Santana wants her body back desperately.

"Okay. This is what I need you to do..."

_

* * *

_

_15 minutes later._

"Thanks a lot girls. Hope to see you soon. In your real self that is."

_After getting into Santana's car._

"Great, we paid 50 bucks for this shit? **'Girllsssss i just need you to be yourself...'** WHAT? Maybe I should start my own voodoo business too". Santana was pissed feeling like they just got con.

"Santana, would you just chill." Even though Quinn felt the same way with Santana but she was being more rational.

"You know what. Maybe what she said was right? You guys just need to try being yourself a little more?" Well at least Rachel was satisfied with the voodoo lady's answer.

"Ughh... let's just get home and search more information for this creepy shit."

"Thanks San." Brittany said happily before placing a kiss on Santana's lips while holding the bottle they got from the voodoo lady.

_Well, at least something to be happy about._ Santana thought.

"You're welcome Britt, ummm but just make sure you don't put the bottle in your room k?" _I have no idea why Brittany wanted that dead baby in a bottle so badly and the ironic part is that she got me into buying that for her and you know I can't say no to her._

_

* * *

_

ahhhh thank you for the reviews. needed some extra motivation.

im still not sure when am i going to change them back or even changing them back in this case.

umm, so keep up with the reviews. need some extra ideas too.

please do correct me if there is any mistakes.

3 xoxo


	6. I love you

"mmmmmmmm San..." Brittany moaned into Santana's kiss.

"Yea Britt." It was the first time they're making out since Santana and Quinn got their body switched.

Brittany broke the kiss. "It's like I'm kissing you and Quinn and the same time. It's kinda weird. But I love it. So this is what it's like to kiss Quinn." Brittany looks almost happy.

"Umm, yea Britt. I guess so." _Sigh, have she been thinking about what it's like to kiss Quinn?_

"Britt?"

"I'm here!"

Santana can't help but just giggle to the blonde's reaction. "Umm, have you ever thought of kissing Quinn before this?"

"Yea, I always wanted to know how it's like to kiss Quinn. Since she's pretty much the only girl I haven't made out with in school. But now I can declare that I have a perfect record." She was happy about it. At least one of them needs to be.

"Oh. Congratulations." How bitter.

"San, did I said something wrong? I'm sorry." Brittany pouts.

_Ughhhhh. _"Britt, look. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, I'm always here." Brittany never hates the idea of listening to Santana. Santana's voice was like a musical melody to her.

"Okay, no matter whatever happens in the future or any bullshit I said that might kill our friendship, I hope we will still be friends no matter what k?" Santana never thought it will be this hard. After all, she has a big ass ego issue. Being rejected isn't one of her favourite thing.

"Britt, you know that we have been..."

_KNOCKS_

_DAMN IT._

"Hey S, I was just wondering..." _Shit, Santana's going to kill me._

Santana was just giving Quinn one of her deadliest glare.

_Quinn is a dumb ass with the shittiest timing._

"Yea Q why don't you finish your sentence and have your last words too?" Quinn do have really bad timing actually.

"Umm, I'm sorry. But I just wanted to ask both of you if anyone of you were hungry cause Rach and I are going to Breadsticks for dinner. But forget about it. Bye." Quinn practically ran off. Hell she was scare.

"So..." Santana was hesitating at the moment. _Come on. Just freaking say it already. I'm freaking Santana Lopez, just say that you love her. More than friends._

"San." Brittany looked at Santana in the eyes.

"Yea?" and so Santana was lost in Brittany's eyes.

"I'm hungry."

_God damn it._

"Okay, why don't we go join Q and her midget girlfriend for dinner?" _Yea and maybe I can drop a few droplets of poison into their food too._

"Yay! Let's go." Brittany pulled Santana out with her to get the other 2.

* * *

_Breadsticks_

"We will have 2 mushroom soups and 2 spaghetti. 1 with white sauce the other 1 with red sauce. Thanks." Santana ordered for both of them after Quinn and Rahcel.

"Is that all?" The waitress asked.

"Yes thank you."

"Umm, so. San? Having a great day?" Quinn was testing the water.

"Yea. Awesome."

There was an awkward silence between the four of them until Rachel said something. Instead of making the situation a little less awkward she had just worsen the situation.

"So Santana, glad that you had finally spoke to Brittany about your issue. Judging by Brittany's expression, it must be a great success. Congrets to both of you." Rachel had the widest smile on her face and feeling genuinely happy for them.

"I have no idea what the fuck is your girlfriend talking about Q. Please shut her up." Santana was trying to distract Brittany from thinking what did the short brunette just said.

"Rach! They did not. Well, she did not." Quinn explained.

_Omgomgomgomg Santana is going to kill me. I can't believe I'm dying. I'm sorry broadway. I let you down._

"San? What is everybody talking about?" Brittany asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Nothing Britt. They knocked their head to the wall before we got here. It's kinda like their new game." Worst line ever. I swear.

"That's so cute. Can we play the game some time too?" At least Brittany bought the idea.

"No Britt, we will think of some other game for us. That game is designed for retards." _Thank god for the food to come in the right time Santana said to herself._

"Hey berry, I thought you're vegan? Can you even dine here?" Santana was curious.

"Yes Santana of course. They have a few dishes that I can actually eat here. Furthermore, it actually tasted better than some of the food in the vegan restaurant I would go. We should all be vegan you know. The animals are innocent."

"Yea definitely." Santana answered. _I mean who cares about the freaking animals. I just wanna eat. _"If Quinn converts. I'll follow up."Santana gave her a devious smirk as everybody knows Quinn has this weird bacon obsession. It's really creepy that what she could eat with bacon. Even an ice cream. Ew.

"Ha-ha Santana."

"Quinn! Santana is right. I mean how bad can it be? It's just bacon. You have me." Rachel said hopefully.

"Okay let's eat before I puke on both of your faces." Santana then gave Brittany a small squeeze on her hand and a smile before they started eating.

Dinner went fairly well but the feeling did not last for long. They are all now at Santana's house as Quinn promised she would stay there for a few days prior. Rachel and Brittany said their goodbyes before returning to their respective homes.

"You girls should get to bed now, it's getting late." Santana's mum said.

Santana nudged Quinn's arm. _Oh yea, she's MY mum now. _"Yes mother. We're just gonna unpack our stuff and get to bed as soon as possible." Santana's mum just raised her eyebrow a little before leaving the 2 girls on their own.

"Q, I don't call my mum 'mother'."

"Oh right, that's why she gave me that look." _No shit._

"Right, let's just unpack our stuff and get to bed. Home sweet home finally?" Santana was clearly upset with her situation right now. Stuck in her best friend's body, not getting the freedom she usually has, not getting to have small talks with her mum and not being able to tell Brittany how much she loves her in her own body.

"San, I'm sorry this happened. We will find our way out soon." Quinn reassured Santana.

"Thanks Q. Let's just sleep k."

* * *

Oh how sleepless nights seems to only haunt the one who needs their sleep the most.

"Good morning San." Quinn greeted Santana with her eyes half opened.

"Morning Quinn." Santana was still trying to open her eyes.

Both of them got brushed up and headed to school in the same car.

Just before they exited the car Quinn turned to Santana. "Good luck Santana." _Yea it's gonna be a rough day._

"Don't be retarded Q." The truth is, Santana actually appreciates that a lot.

_Here goes nothing. _Santana thought. _I mean how bad can it be? It's just being Quinn right. Quinn was still hot and popular even after her teenage pregnancy drama._

Well, it was really harder than she thought it would be. First, there was all this people greeting her asking stuff over something she don't even give a shit about, well it was more like she didn't understand what were they saying. And there's this girl asking her about symptoms of being pregnant. What? Is she a freaking idiot. Don't be cheap ass and just get the freaking pregnancy tests strips would you?

_Phone rings._

_1 New Text Message._

**Hey San, I think you should seriously talk to B already. -Q**

Santana sighed.

**I tried. Remember? Before you interrupted us. It's not easy. –S**

**I'm sorry okay. It's not easy but it's not that hard either. You really need to talk to her. You're going crazy. –Q**

Santana let out another heavy sigh before pushing the buttons on her phone.

**Okay. I'll try right before glee practice. Thanks. –S**

Santana then send another text to Brittany asking to meet her before glee practice right before she pushed her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

_My tummy feels like there are hamsters running inside. _

_Okay wait, that's disgusting._

Brittany came in right after Santana settle herself down on one of the chairs in the choir room.

"Hi San, is everything alright or did you just wanted to make out with me before glee?" Brittany asked as she started to drool.

"Britt, we can make out after we talk k. But for now, we need to be serious. No more interruptions okay?"

"Okay." Brittany can't help but feeling a little disappointed.

Santana took a deep breath before saying it out loud to Brittany.

"Britt. I love you."

"Oh, I love you too San." Brittany smiled. Clearly did not fully understand what her best friend meant.

"No Britt. I love you. Like... More than friends."

* * *

Ummm, here you go :)

good reviews, bad reviews. come to me.

xoxo


	7. Rachel's Brilliant Idea

"Alright guys, listen up. I have a good news for all of you." Mr Schuester said as he was holding his hands together. "Remember the last time Rachel proposed the idea of having a field trip for our club?"

_Oh god no, this is not happening. Someone please tell me this is a dream. TELL ME. -__**S**_

_It's about time for another one of my brilliant idea to happen. As everybody knows, I, Rachel Berry, always suggest one of the best idea. -__**R**_

_I love Rachel but the idea of having a field trip for glee club is really ironic. I mean what era are we living in right now. Field trips? -__**Q**_

_Um... What's a field trip? –__**B**_

"Yes kids, Principal Figgins has finally gone through the paper work I did last year so now he had approved it. Even though it took him almost half a year to glance through it but I guess it's never too late." Mr Schuester said excitedly. That is too bad, because none of them were really looking forward for this lame field trip. "Okay, it's going to be happening on this weekend. So, get ready kids. We're going on a field trip."

"Whaat?" Finn put on his usual confused yet grumpy look and the others were just mumbling and whispering to each others' ear about the field trip. Tina and Artie were actually looking happy, but they were just probably happy because that get to spend more time with each other. And there was Kurt whispering to Mercedes over what clothes his planning to pack into his bag for the trip.

"Quinn, I'm really happy that we finally have the chance to spend the whole weekend together." Rachel really wanted to hang out with her blond lover for the whole weekend. She already had plans in her head.

"Yea me too Rach." Quinn wasn't exactly sure what is she suppose to feel right now. She should be sad because field trip were never a cool thing to do, but on the other hand, she's feeling kinda excited because she knew she can share a room with Rachel for the whole weekend. Which means she will be getting some. Well, not just some, but a whole lot.

"San, this is great." Brittany was so ecstatic and she kissed Santana on the lips. Which was really awkward because Santana is still in Quinn's body.

"Wow Santana, aren't you going to kick Quinn's ass? Your girl just kissed her. But that was hot." Puck winked at both of them. Everybody stared at the 2 girls that just shared a kiss.

_Oops._

"Shut up Puckermen. I allowed her to. And no we did not have a threesome or whatever. So scratch that thought of yours away." Quinn was trying her best to cover up and gave everybody Santana's signature bitch stare before everybody looked away pretending nothing just happened.

"Sorry San." Brittany then looked over to Quinn and Rachel and mouthed sorry to them.

"It's okay baby, no one can be mad at you. Mainly because you have a pair of beautiful eyes and also partially because you have a kick ass girlfriend." Santana said cockily.

Yes, girlfriend. That is what they are now. Dating each other. Being in an exclusive relationship.

* * *

_30 minutes ago._

"No Britt. I love you. Like... More than friends."

"Oh..." Brittany just looked at Santana in the eyes.

"Britt, can you please say something. You're scaring me." And hell she thought she would never get this nervous in her life.

"I love you too. Like Quinn love Rahcel."

"What?"

"I love you too. Like Quinn love Rahcel." Brittany repeated.

"Whaaaat?" _Am I dreaming?_

"I love you too. Like Quinn love Rahcel." Brittany repeated. Again.

"No Britt I heard what you said. It's just that... I never thought that you will feel the same way." Santana was happy yet feeling shocked at the blond's words.

"San, I always loved you. Since the day we became close friends, I fell so hard for you." These words were actually coming out of Brittany's mouth.

"Britt..." Santana and Brittany's eyes were locked against each others'.

And then they ended up making out for 10 minutes before Santana broke them apart.

"Brittany, so are you like... my girlfriend right now?" Santana just wanted a confirmation.

"I would love to." Brittany smiled.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

They ended up making out until they heard Quinn and Rachel talking in the background.

"It's so weird to see myself making out. Even though I look hot." Quinn said before realizing something. "Oh that's why you're always so turned on by me." Quinn added along with a smirk.

"Quinn!" Rachel pouted.

"Oh thanks for ruining our moment again preggo." Santana rolled her eyes while her hands were still wrapping around the taller girl. "And way too much info. Please excuse Brittany and I while we need to get to the bathroom and barf."

"Wait. You guys are not getting away so quickly. Well, would you please at least keep us updated?" Rachel was pretty confident with what she just saw moments ago. That kiss they were sharing was definitely a 'more than friends' kiss. It was so passionate and way too much emotion going on.

And way too gay.

"Yea Berry. She's mine now." Santana explained. "Now please move aside before I park my foot on your ass and then your girlfriend will come whining to me like a freaking preggo."

* * *

_Home._

_1 new text message._

**San, I missed you.**

Brittany was already missing her new girlfriend from the moment she got home.

**Hi baby, me too. I want to kiss you right now. So badly.**

Santana replied almost immediately like she did not have a life.

**Come over.**

Brittany wanted to see Santana.

**I would love too, but my mum's home early today. Ughh.**

Santana loves her mum, but this is bad timing.

**But I'll show you what I'm wearing under my shirt.**

Okay that definitely is a big turn on for Santana.

**Britt, you need to stop seducing me. But what are you wearing under your shirt?**

_Okay, it's not my fault that I'm so turned on right now. My girlfriend seduced me._

**Nothing.**

Brittany giggled to herself after pushing the send button.

There was no reply from Santana. She's probably so turned on that she has to do it herself. So Brittany slowly fell asleep on her bed. Brittany suddenly fell like someone's on top of her and her mouth was being covered by someone's palm so she couldn't scream for help.

Brittany opened her eyes.

"Hi baby." Santana gave her smug look. "You can now show me what you're wearing under your shirt."

Brittany then lifted up her shirt. Not all the way but just right enough to tease the tan girl that is still on top of her.

"Wrong move baby." Santana couldn't wait anymore. She practically ripped Brittany's top off of her and threw it to a side.

Brittany did not struggle or fight back yet she sat up and traced kisses on Santana's neck and run her hands all over her body making the Latina whimper at her touch.

Brittany was still kissing her but Santana did not feel the hands running around her anymore. She opened her eyes but only found herself swallowing hard at her girlfriend's behavior. Brittany moved from touching her girlfriend to touching herself.

Brittany was definitely teasing Santana.

"Fuck." Santana swore. _It's so hot I think I'm going to die._

And this is how Santana got grounded because she went over to Brittany's house for too long and only come home right before supper. There were like hamsters. They just kept going and never stop.

But the grounding ended as soon as the weekend came.

It's field trip people.

* * *

_School._

"Okay everybody, I'm going to call your name out." Mr schuester was just trying to be a teacher.

"Mr schuester, I don't think that's necessary? It's pretty obvious all of us are here. We only have 12 members if you realized." Quinn arched one of her eye brows and she was in agreement with her girlfriend.

"Haha, I'm sorry kids. But I'm really excited. This is our first field trip." Mr schuester almost teared at his own words.

_Did he just cried? That's really disturbing. - __**Q**_

_Awwwww, Mr schuester's definitely one of the best teacher around. -__**R**_

_Brittany looked so good in these uniforms. Oh crap Puck saw me grabbed Brittany's ass. -__**S**_

_Santana can be such a pervert sometimes. Well, more like most of the times. But I love it. –__**B**_

"Alright everyone let's get in the bus and let our adventure begin." _LAME._

* * *

_Bus._

"SANTANA! EW! Not on the bus!" Quinn 'whispered' to the couple sitting in front of them.

"Shut up before I shove my fist up to your girlfriend's nose, preggo."

* * *

_so hmmm hope you enjoy reading._

_please correct my mistakes._

_xoxo_


	8. Its a field trip people

**Okay, so i read the last chapter i wrote which i did not double check. hahahaha im so sorry.**

**yea its kinda confusing now that i realized. i apologize. **

**now i hope this can clear the air a bit. **

**stay tune for the next chapter and thank you for the reviews.**

**please share your ideas and enjoy ;) xoxo**

* * *

_Few days back at the Fabray's house._

"Mum, I'm back." Santana had actually gotten use to calling Quinn's mum as 'mum'.

"Oh hi Quinnie, your friend Santana, have been waiting for you here for almost half an hour."

'**Santana'** walks out of the kitchen and towards **'Quinn'**.

"Hi Quinn. I think you forgotten we're having a sleepover tonight." She smiled as she greeted her friend.

"Oh right, yea." **'Quinn'** rolled her eyes inside her mind. "I'm sorry, I was at Brittany's. I was helping her with our new glee assignment."

_Omg she did not just went over to Brittany's house just to get laid. She's torturing my body._

"Okay girls. I've made some cookies, it's on the kitchen counter. You girls have fun but sleep early alright, it's a school night." Judy Fabray told the both of them before walking towards the stairs.

"Okay mum."

"Thanks Mrs. Fabray."

"Oh and Quinnie." Judy Fabray turned back and looked at her **'daughter'**.

"Yes mother?"

"You're grounded, you won't be going anywhere after school until further notice. Good night honey." She smiled and resumed walking up the stairs leaving both of the girls speechless by the doorway.

"..." _Oops._

"SANTANA! I can't believe you just broke my perfect record. I had never once gotten grounded for anything! I had a perfect record!" Now the real Quinn was really pissed.

"Ugh please. Don't put this 'I'm a good girl' face on you, it won't work. I know what kind of stuff you do behind your mother's back." Santana scowled as she replied.

"Shut up. Don't even try bringing that up. I know exactly why did you went to Brittany's house." Quinn shot Santana a disgusted look. "You do know that you're still in my body don't you? Stop having sex with your girlfriend with my body."

"Oh right and like you're not stripping man hands' knee socks with my hands?" Santana let out a small laugh just by picturing that.

"Fine. We should keep it low if we still want to hide our identity. I have a feeling that this won't last long. So let's just endure this for a little while."

"Yea whatever you say Nancy Drew." Santana said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Santana! You are not going to eat all the cookies. Those calories are going into my body."

"Yea, that's the best part" Santana replied before shoving a few piece of cookies into her mouth. Or should we say Quinn's mouth?

* * *

_Current._

"SANTANA! EW! Not on the bus!" Quinn 'whispered' to the couple sitting in front of them.

"Shut up before I shove my fist up to your girlfriend's nose, preggo."

Quinn attracted some attention from the glee clubber that was just sitting a few seats away from them.

"What's up baby momma." Puck raised his eye brow. "I'm pretty sure that you girls were having some really hot foursome for the past few days. Tell me if you wanna have some hot orgy time." Puck finished his sentence by winking his eyes towards the 4 girls.

"Puck, that's disgusting."

"Yes Santana I have to agree with you"

"What's an orgy?" Brittany was confused.

"Cmon, I saw Quinn grabbed Brittany's ass earlier." Puck smirked. "Besides, look at you girls. Rachel's sitting with Santana and Quinn's sitting with Brittany. If this isn't some foursome's after effect. Tell me what it is?"

"Shut up Puck. Nothing is going on right here. Just try not to wet yourself in the bus okay?" Santana told Puck before squeezing Brittany's hand lightly.

* * *

After a rather long ride in the bus, the glee club had finally arrived to the hotel that Mr. Schuester had booked.

"Oh yea baby. That is what we're talking about." Puck quickly glanced through the lobby of the hotel for clubs.

"Wow, this is a hot damn mess." Mercedes said to Kurt, Tina and Artie. The 3 of them nodded in agreement.

The hotel looked really expensive. The room rates must have bankrupted the club.

"Mr. Schuester. May I?" Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes sure Rachel." Mr. Schueter was ready for a bad comment from his student.

"I must say. This hotel is way beyond from my expectation. I would only think that you would book us a cheap motel that there may be a big chance of any of us getting murdered or mugged, but this. This is perfect." Rachel said enthusiastically.

"Oh thanks Rachel." He was relieved that his student actually did not throw a bad comment to him. "Alright students, listen up. I'm going to be pairing you up for the rooms. Objections will be ignored."

The glee clubbers waited for their teacher to get the list out of his bag.

_Oh dear lord, he did not just took out a list with our names paired together. I mean, did he really made that list? _Santana thought it was stupid to make a list for 12 people's pairing. Can't you just memorize it?

"Okay! Tina is with Mercedes, Kurts with Artie, Finn will be with Puck." Finn and Puck just sucker punched each other in the form of celebration. "Matt with mike, Rachel with Brittany, and lastly Quinn will be with Santana. All settle." Mr. Schuester folded the piece of paper and sliding it back in to his bag.

"Wait a minute. I'm sharing a room with Quinn? No... I mean Santana." Santana just made herself looked like an idiot by saying she's sharing a room with herself because she refer the owner of her body as Quinn.

"Yes Quinn. No objections. You know I can't let you share a room with Rachel and Santana sharing a room with Brittany for the obvious reasons. So this is the best I can do."

"Okay, no way in hell I'm sharing a room with her. It's a sin." Santana was doing pretty well by pulling off Quinn's religious side.

"No Quinn, it's not a sin." Mr. Schuester raised one of his eyebrow to the blond's excuse. "Right everybody, here are your keys and no more objections."

"What the hell?" Santana turned to the Quinn that is still in her body.

"Can you stop the swearing. It's not good for my image."

"Image? The only image I have of you in my mind was you being fat."

"I was pregnant Santana." Quinn scowled.

"**O right. You got the preggers." Santana said sarcastically while four of them were walking towards the hotel's elevator.**

"Shut up and listen okay. We will switch our room at night. So stop whining like a baby." _Genius._

"Right." Santana then turn to Brittany. "Baby would you please make sure Nancy Drew's girlfriend here gets her ass to Quinn and I's room before midnight?"

"Okay San."

"Okay, we should go to our own room for now so we can get a short nap before dinner. Furthermore, all these sleep I'm getting in the bus is not good for me. It kinda hurts my back which can affect my standing posture in the future and it's not good for my Broadway career in the future." Rachel practically said it with one breath.

"Oh was that you that's talking? I thought I heard a machine gun." Santana stated.

"Santana would you just stop insulting my girlfriend? I don't see myself insulting Brittany."

"Gosh I was just joking." They were in front of Rachel and Brittany's room. "Here's your room baby. See you in a bit." Both Rachel and Brittany placed a soft kiss on their girlfriend's lips before turning themselves into their room.

Right before Quinn and Santana walk to their own room.

"San?" Brittany called for Santana.

"Yes baby?"

"Who's Nancy Drew's girlfriend?"

* * *

_Dinner._

"Great, we're the last ones arriving. Thanks a lot Santana." Quinn whined.

"Hey berry, did you got your girlfriend pregnant?" Santana rolled her eyes.

All the glee club members are all now in the lobby waiting for Mr. Schuester's instruction. They are all redirected to one of the restaurant down the street, because hotel's foods were never cheap.

"Hey, Britt. I ordered some Chinese for both of us."

"Thanks baby."

"Baby, I don't think they have anything for vegans here. Let me take you to the restaurant right across the street. I think they'll have something." Quinn's clearly a good girlfriend.

"Or, you can walk across the street and eat the grass on the floor." Santana laughed after invading the couple's conversation.

"San, that's mean." Brittany pouts.

"I'm sorry Britt. But that's really funny." Santana couldn't stop laughing.

Brittany slapped Santana's arm softly while Quinn and Rachel just ignored Santana and continue flipping through the menu.

"Oh wait Quinn, here's something I can eat." Rachel smiled brightly to her girlfriend.

All the glee clubbers started eating their food slowly after it arrived, well, except for Finn and Puck. They kinda just shoved the food into their mouth. Not really enjoying their meal.

"Party at my room later. Pass the message." Puck whispered to Matt. Matt passed to Mike, Mike passed to Mercedes which passed to Kurt which later on passed to Tina and Artie and so on.

"I smell sex, drug and rock and roll." Santana said softly to her girlfriends.

This gotta be fun to watch.


	9. Tell me your secrets

"Oh my god Puck, how did you get all these drinks? You're underage." Rachel glanced through Puck and Finn's room looking rather impressed.

"Well, no one can resist Puckzilla." Puck gave Rachel a dirty look and winked.

"Okay, way too much information for the sister." Mercedes walked in the room passing through both of them.

"Let's get this started shall we?"

Soon all the glee clubbers gathered and pushed both of the single sized beds to the side so that they could use the space on the floor to form a small circle for some game. They all struggled to find a game that all of them wouldn't mind playing. At the end, they all agreed on playing 'I've never'.

"Since I'm the one who got you guys all these goodies, I got the privilege to start the game." Puck stated. "I've never kissed someone of the same sex." Finn gave Puck a high five while Matt and Mike laughed winked at each other.

It was obvious that Puck was getting the four girls to drink. Both Quinn and Santana exchanged look before rolling their eyes to Puck. "Get a life Puck." Santana told him.

"Wow **baby momma**. Never thought you would say that to your baby daddy." Puck made a sad face. But it quickly turned into a scowl after Quinn made her turn.

"I've never failed my math test." Quinn made the guys looked like some idiot. All the guys drank except for Kurt and Mike, both was looking proud.

"I've never licked my toes." Everybody looked at Mercedes. "What? I'll say whatever I want." Everybody drank including Mercedes herself. Oh wait, Finn wasn't drinking.

"Dude!" All the guys exclaimed.

"What? I was curious." Finn looked embarrassed. Who wouldn't?

"Okay my turn!" Rachel was excited. "I've never went to a Broadway show and got my hand shook with Idina Menzel."

"Oh Cmon!" everybody made noise.

"Wow, Rachel. That's retarded."

"No Mike, retarded is an understatement. I call her a down syndrome carrier."

"Hey people, Rachel says whatever she wants on her turn okay." Quinn was trying to protect her girlfriend even though she agreed with the other members. Puck quickly mouthed the word 'foursome' to Quinn because it looked like Santana was protecting Rachel in everybody's eyes.

After a few rounds of the game, the only ones who are still sober were Mercedes, Tina and Artie. You will be surprised with Kurt's current status. Apparently he had kissed a girl, brushed his teeth more than 6 times a day, peed in his pants during class and danced like a chicken. "What? I was young." That's all he explained.

Most of them had called it a day but there was still plenty of leftovers on the floor so Quinn and Santana had decided to grab some for their own and play some private four players game with their girlfriends later on.

"San, why aren't there any stars in the sky? I thought its night time already." Brittany was being half carried by Santana while staring up.

"Britt, we're in the hotel walkway and that's the ceiling." Santana quickly place a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before taking her into their room followed by Quinn and Rachel who was carrying the alcohol.

They quickly sat down on the floor as there are only 4 of them so there is no need to reorganize the hotel room to fit them for the game.

"I call a game of truth or dare. Any objections? Guess not." Santana was quick enough so no one would object.

"San..._higg..._tana... I would rather just..._higg..._ play dare and no truth. You..._higg..._ know?" Rachel was pretty drunk.

"I'm impressed Berry. But no, I'm still gonna put truth in the game." Santana then made another rule that whoever fails to tell the truth or complete the dare will be punished. Of course that meant consuming plenty of alcohol.

"I'm going to start." Santana said.

"What? Why you?" Quinn scowled.

"Because I'm not an ex-preggo." Santana laughed as she said.

"That's irrelevant Santana!" Quinn scowled even harder.

"Hahahaha Quinn. Stop making that face. You're making me look old. And I'm still going first." Santana cleared her throat. " Berry. Truth or dare?"

"Ummm dare..._higg..._ no wait... truth..._higg._"

Santana looked at Quinn devilishly before asking Rachel a question. "Who did you lost your virginity to?" It was pretty obvious but Santana wanted to be sure.

"Oh that's_...higg..._ easyyyy... Finn." Rachel answered quickly.

"What the fuck?" Santana exclaimed as she looked at Quinn. _Quinn looked disappointed._ Santana thought.

"Yea let's just move on." Quinn ignored Santana.

"Hold on a sec Quinn." Santana stopped Quinn from avoiding the question. "But you have been having a thing for her since forever. Despite the fact that you looked like you hated her last time and just started dating. But since when she was with Finn?"

"Santana, just stop. I do not want to talk about it." Quinn looked at Santana with hurt filled in her eyes. "You know what? This game is stupid. I'm going to sleep." Quinn stood up.

"Baby... where are you going?" Rachel attempted to hold Quinn's hand but Quinn just shook it off.

"Leave me alone."

"Hey Quinn, don't be mean to Rachel." Brittany was actually still sober.

"I have every right to do that Brittany. She's my girlfriend." How forceful.

"Hey Fabray don't make me punch you. You gotta chill the hell out." Santana wasn't pleased with the fact that Quinn just took out on Brittany.

"You know what? Punch me."

"What?"

"Yea punch me right here." Quinn pointed her nose.

"What the hell is wrong with you Q. Stop acting like an ass." Santana was surprised by the way that Quinn's reacting.

"Don't tell me what to do Santana. You know what. Fuck you." Quinn said before tears filled up her eyes.

"Baby... I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." Rachel pleaded.

"Don't touch me, Rachel please." Tear was streaming down from her eyes.

"Quinn, I'm sorry alright. Can you just tell me what's wrong? We're all here for you. You know that." Santana was worried.

Quinn smirked while there were still tears on her face and could taste it when it reached her lips. "Yea she slept with Finn. She gave Finn her first time. Not me. You happy now Santana?"

"Hell no Quinn. Why should I be?" Santana was shocked by Quinn's words. "You know what. I'm going to kick Finn's ass right now. All of you just wait right here." Santana was serious and she walked towards the door before she felt someone held her back by holding her hand.

It was Quinn. Santana looked at Quinn.

Quinn looked like she got stabbed, like she got betrayed, stabbed by her own girlfriend. "I'm sorry Quinn but you can trust us with your secrets." Quinn knew the fact that Santana's a good friend. Santana pulled Quinn in for a hug right before Quinn broke down in front of everyone.

Everybody fell into silent until Quinn open up. Every single one looked at her like she's some kind of lunatic. "I'm sorry that I over reacted."

"Damn right Q." Santana said jokingly while giving her a warm smile.

"It's just that I'm hurt. I really love Rachel and the moment I found out that she actually had sex with Finn while we're going on casual dates. I almost killed myself." Quinn managed to put on a fake smile. "Even though Rachel and I still weren't a couple at that point, I felt like I got betrayed."

Rachel slowly walked towards Quinn. "Baby..." Rachel's eyes locked with Quinn's. "I'm sorry... If I could just rewind and make things better, I would exchange my life for that. But I can't, Quinn I begged for you to forgive me... and you said you did." Rachel paused. "But clearly you haven't. I totally understand if you want me to leave. If it'll make you feel better. I will."

Quinn looked at Rachel. Santana took her que to let Quinn off of her.

"Just tell me to leave." Rachel's eyes were filled with tears and regrets.

"Never." Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug. "I love you too much." Both of them started crying.

_Okay, not to be mean but this is starting to get uncomfortable. Seeing myself hugging Berry passionately is just wrong. So wrong. _Santana then looked at Brittany. Brittany just smiled and held Santana's hand.

"I love you too." Rachel said in between sobs.

"Okay this is cute. And it's so cute I think I'm going to throw up. Now stop being cry babies would you?" Santana said jokingly.

"Hey San, I thought you were actually having normal human feelings for a second right back then." Quinn told Santana while she's trying to recover from all the crying.

"Please. I've more feelings than you and Berry added up together." Brittany hugged her girlfriend even tighter. "Hey Q, thanks for opening up to us. It was nice. I guess?" Santana finished the sentence with a shrug.

"Yay! Everybody is happy again." Brittany clapped her hands.

Quinn can't help but laugh at the other blond girl's reaction. "Maybe we should play another few rounds before we get to bed."

"Yea. Because I'm planning to ask you the most awkward question in the world so that you'll be needed to lie and I'll catch you lying and this is the part where you swallow the whole bottle of alcohol down to your throat Q." Santana smirked.

"Is that so? I'll take a dare then." Quinn thought Santana was kinda dumb.

"Yea, then I'll dare you to drink the whole bottle of alcohol." Santana looked at Quinn like she was stupid. "No matter what, you're still drinking Q."

"Whatever Santana. Never be too sure."

"Okay let's get started shall we."

Right before Santana turn the bottle.

"San?"

"Yes baby?"

"Why is the table lamp shaking?"

_Oh god._

_

* * *

_

_hey soooooo ;)_

_i was tired when im writing this chapter... so im sorry if there's any mistake. wanted to update the story._

_please feed me with reviews because i need a few more reviews before i can write the next chapter. thanks. _

_xoxo  
_


	10. Earthquake

"I knew it! This hotel was way too good to be true." Rachel said as she panics. "And here comes an earthquake from the middle of nowhere! God please don't take me to you this soon. I BEG YOU!"

"Q please shut your bitch up before I do." _How can Berry still say a full sentence._

All 4 of them were scare as hell but Santana needs to make sure they get the hell out of the hotel before anyone gets hurt. Santana then grabbed Brittany's wrist and commanded the other 2 to follow her lead. "Cmon bitches, I'm not gonna die today."

They all hurried to the door.

_Fuck. Preggo can't even open the door right._

"Oh my god Santana. The door's stuck." Quinn practically screamed right into Santana's ears.

"I'm not blind Sherlock." Santana then pushed Quinn away so she can give it a try. "Shit. What the hell is wrong with this freaking door." Santana gasped as she tried to open the door and talk at the same time. Well, and also feeling panic. "God damn it. We need another way out."

Santana quickly ran towards the balcony. "We're going to jump."

"Tell me you're not serious Santana. We're on the eighth floor." Rachel just stared at Santana.

"Well, no. I was just joking. WHILE THERE IS AN EARTHQUAKE AND KNOWING WE'RE GOING TO DIE. Of course I'm serious you idiot."

"San wait." Brittany finally talked. Santana turned and looked at her girlfriend. "Is this one of your body switching earthquake thing?"

Everybody looked at Brittany.

_How did I not thought about that? Door's lock. No way out. Earthquake. It's happening again. _

"Oh my god Britt. I love you." Santana quickly place a kiss on Brittany's lips. "Q! I'm fucking getting back my body." Santana grinned.

* * *

"Good morning kids. Hope that all of you had a good night sleep because today is going to be hectic day." Mr. Schuester looked rather excited. _Gosh._ _I mean, alright this is our first fieldtrip and stuff but there's no need to put on the 'I just got laid' face all the time though. It's really disturbing. _Santana thought.

All the glee clubbers are now gathered in a small auditorium that the school booked which is just a few minute walk from the hotel. It was neat and all but it looked really **antique**? There were like old sculptures around and Rachel swore she saw a shadow wandering around the auditorium.

"No Rachel. There is no Phantom of The Opera." Mr. Schueter answered Rachel while looking amazed by Rachel's insecurities. "And please pass these music sheets to the other members."

It was the second number they were going through until Puck came up the girls with a grin on his face. "Hey foursomes, heard the noises all of you made last night in your room." Puck winked before adding, "Would have gotten myself into the room uninvited though."

Santana walked right in front of Puck. "If I were you, I'll probably shut up."

"Or else?" Puck put on his smug face.

"Or else Santana is going to kick you in the face with her fist." Brittany answered quickly before Santana was able to say anything.

Everybody looked at Brittany.

"Right." Puck raised his eyebrow to Santana before walking away. "Yea and like Santana's tall enough to do that?"

"Yea walk away douchebag." Santana added.

Brittany just ran over to Santana all of a sudden and hugged her tightly because she really missed her.

They haven't had a real hug since the day Santana asked her to be her girlfriend. Well, sort of asked. Their eyes were once again locked with each others'.

"Hi there." Santana said.

"Hello." Brittany answered.

Their lips were just millimetres apart and getting closer until...

"Hi too." Quinn interrupted standing beside both of her friends.

"Ex-Preggo needs to go get laid." Santana shot a death glare to Quinn.

"I know you're all excited because you got your body back and stuff but everybody's watching." _Oops._

Including Mr. Schuester. He can't help but smile because the interaction between the Latina and Dutch reminds him of his ex-wife when they were in high school. "Okay kids, no more interruptions. From the top." He smiled.

* * *

"This is unbelievable." Mercedes said.

"I know right. I can't believe we went through the whole fieldtrip without anyone attempting to kill Rachel." Kurt continued Mercedes' sentence and both of them high fived.

The students are now at the front of the hotel with their bags and luggage waiting for their bus ride to arrive. Minus Santana and Brittany of course.

"San, we need to go. The bus' coming and I really want to get home as soon as possible so we can have sex on my own bed." Brittany pouts while Santana is trying to strip Brittany's top off.

"How about we will go on a third round on your bed." Santana whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"Ummm what about second?" Brittany was confused.

Santana was running her hands all over Brittany's naked body and slowly pushed one of her hands up to Brittany's chest and cupped one of her breast before whispering into her ears again. "In the bus baby."

Brittany's eyes got lighten up. _That's hot._

"Quinn, would you give Santana a call. The bus will be arriving anytime soon." Mr. Schuester kinda guessed what was happening between the Latina and the Dutch at the moment but he quickly wiped the thoughts out of his head.

"Sure Mr. Shue." Quinn then flipped her phone open. There wasn't an answer when she called so she texted her instead.

**Get your ass down here. –Q**

Santana heard her phone rang but she threw it aside after knowing who's calling. Then there was a text. She read it and ignored it

She continued thrusting her fingers into her girlfriend before getting another text.

**Stop filling up your girlfriend and get down already. The pervert says his coming up to get both of you. –Q**

Santana was mildly pissed but they need to get down before anyone comes up. She was replying to Quinn's message while Brittany took Santana's hand into her own mouth. _Licking and sucking them clean_.

**Yae okahy999,,, –S; **Someone was clearly distracted by something or someone.

Quinn just rolled her eyes when she received the message. "Mr. Schue, they're on their way down." Mr. Schuester nodded.

Everybody looked at the couple that had just arrived. "What's up losers." Santana greeted her 'friends'.

"San, that's mean." Brittany didn't thought it was cool to call their friends losers.

"They know I'm joking baby." Santana looked at Brittany innocently before turning to the others' giving them a bitch stare.

"Wow that was faster than the 'Chinese Face Mask Changing'." Artie said it to Tina but it was a little too loud.

"You got a problem there Hotwheels?" Santana then ignored the others.

Mr. Schuester quietly thank god for the bus to arrive at the right time. The ride back to school was fairly normal but Quinn and Rachel knew that the couple behind of them were doing something they don't want to watch. There were sounds like gasping, swearing, whispering and some other weird noises that both of them couldn't identify. Quinn turned her head back once when she heard a weird noise but quickly regretted it because all she saw was Santana's head on Brittany's lap and God knows what was she doing.

Quinn flipped open her phone and sent a text.

**Please stop touching your girlfriend in the bus. –Q**

**Bite me. -S**

Quinn was surprised that Santana managed to reply so quickly. Quinn was getting bored and her girlfriend was taking a nap beside her while her head resting on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn took a look at her girlfriend's face but quickly letting her eyes roamed onto the diva's body. And she took a quick stop on the diva's chest before staring at her thighs.

Damn those insanely short skirts.

Quinn's hand was already on her girlfriend's thighs before she even realized it. It was so natural to her that she did not notice she was doing it. Quinn felt her girlfriend twisted her body a little but then quickly fallen back into sleep. She looked around the bus and smirked when she knew that everybody was sleeping. Well, except for the 2 behind of her.

Quinn quickly took advantage of the situation and slipped her hand into the diva's skirt and resting her hand in between her thighs. She quickly started working her fingers out inside of the diva when she's sure she's still asleep.

* * *

_McKinley High._

"I'm sorry Rachel. Can you please talk to me? Baby?"

Rachel finally turned her head to the Cheerio. "Quinn. That was unacceptable! I was taking a nap and you took advantage of me."

Thank God because everybody was on their way to their own car or was on their way to their awaiting parents at the entrance.

"Okay Rachel I'm sorry. Just don't be mad at me, I'll do anything." Quinn actually felt bad for what she had done; even though she had this thought of Rachel's her girlfriend and she can touch her whenever she wants to.

And this is when Santana and Brittany walked passed them.

"Gosh Quinn. Didn't know you would do such a thing?" Santana put on a sarcastic look. "Let's get back home Britt, we need to get stuff done." Santana winked at Quinn before leaving the both behind.

"San?"

"Yes baby?"

"Did you mean having sex on my bed and also our third round when you said getting stuff done?"

"When did you get so smart?" Santana smiled as she pulled her girlfriend into her car.

* * *

_hey there ;)_

_almost thought of ending the story on this chapter  
_

_but i guess i will still be writing for this story. so here goes nothing :)_

_please correct my mistakes.  
_

_xoxo_


	11. Intentions

The ride back home from school for Santana and Brittany wasn't exactly peaceful and quiet.

"Britt, I might bang into a tree if you don't remove your hand out of my jeans right now." As much as Santana wants her to continue, she knew that she can't concentrate on driving with her girlfriend's hand inside of her jeans.

"But I thought you liked it." Brittany knew what she was doing to the Latina and she did not plan to stop.

Santana endured the _pain _for another 10 minutes and they're finally at the Dutch girl's house. She almost fell on the floor when she was pulling her girlfriend into the house. But she quickly released her when she saw Brittany's mum was at the living room. _Damn you Sunday, _Santana thought. It was a Sunday but they were lucky enough because Brittany's dad and brother weren't home.

Santana gave the older women a wave and Brittany quickly gave her mum a big hug before running upstairs with her girlfriend following closely at the back.

"Baby, your mum's home." Santana got pinned against the wall as soon as they got into Brittany's room.

"We just need to be quiet." Brittany winked at Santana before sliding down her hand down to the tan girl's jeans and pushing her palm softly against her centre. Santana wasn't capable of rejecting her girlfriend's offer at this point so she just moaned softly into her girlfriend's ears.

They were so close of stripping each others' clothes off until there was a knock on the door. Santana swore her heart stop beating for a second. Oh wait, make it two.

"Brittany, there's a cute Asian boy outside looking for you." Brittany's mum said in excitement.

"What the fuck is Mike Chang doing here." Santana scowled.

Brittany shrugged in confusion. "I'll be right back baby." She sucked Santana's lips before leaving the room. Santana nodded and as soon as Brittany stepped out of the room, she stood by the window and watched the 2 of them.

"Hi Mike." Brittany greeted.

"Hi Brittany." Mike blushed a little. "I know that we just spent a whole weekend together at the field trip and we just got home but I was wondering if you wanna have dinner with me tonight?"

_Spent a whole weekend together? Does he think that the other club members are invisible. _Santana heard what Mike said.

"Umm, okay." Brittany shrugged and answered almost immediately.

"Really?" Mike asked in disbelief.

"Why not? But Santana will be coming with us. Is that okay?" Brittany knew that they were going to have a free dinner. So, why not?

"Oh ummm... yeaaaa...sure..." Mike dragged the whole sentence. He was trying to make Brittany notice his discomfort on her plan but he failed.

"Okay, then I guess I'll be seeing you tonight. Text me venue and I'll have Santana drive there. Bye." Brittany turned her back to Mike and closed the door before Mike could say anything.

"Um bye?" Mike was still standing at the front porch, mumbling to himself.

Brittany quickly rushed back up to her room to continue having her sexy times with her girlfriend. "Hi baby." Brittany locked her door.

Santana kept quiet.

"Baby?" Brittany pulled Santana to her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"Britt, did you just said yes to a date with Mike Chang again?" Santana did not sounded pleased.

"Yes. Wait. No." Brittany looked confused. She didn't know how to describe the situation.

"Britt, you can't use yes and no in the same sentence." Someone clearly does not have any patience.

"Yes you can. I remember the time we had sex and you said it really loud." Brittany squeezed her eyes trying to remember what are the words she used.

"Okay Britt, that's not the point. How can you go out with him when you know we're dating each other?"

"Umm, I told him that you're going with me. We will have Mike pay for our dinner date." Brittany smiled happily.

Santana scowled and thought for a bit. "Oh right, just like what we did to Finn. They should be best friends, both dumb as a rock."

"Or maybe they can be together! Like us!" Brittany clasped her hand together tightly looking at her girlfriend wishing she would agree with her.

"Oh god, ___frankanteen and the yellow boy? I don't think so." Santana gave her girlfriend a disgusted look. "Okay, I don't really care who they end up with, so let's just get back to our business." Santana said as she grabbed Brittany's ass guiding her up to settle her legs around her own waist._

* * *

_Santana's house._

Santana was on her bed doing some thinking to herself. She thought that Mike Chang must have some kind of steel balls to ask Brittany out again, she should be feeling angry but she knew that it isn't Mike or Brittany's fault because they did not really announce their relationship status and everybody in the school knows that they hook up all the time just for fun.

It was 7pm and Santana got a text message from Brittany saying to pick her up in 10 minutes and they're going to meet Mike at Breadsticks. Santana was already dressed up while waiting for her girlfriend to text her. She got to her car right after saying goodbyes to her family and drove straight to Brittany's house.

_Aren't there any other restaurants in this freaking place? _It appears that everybody only go to Breadsticks for dinner. _The people in this freaking town need to get a life or maybe get some real food._

"Hey baby, someone here look super hot." Santana said while attempting to strip her girlfriend with her eyes.

"Uh..." Brittany looked around the car and realized. "OH! Thanks San. I like it when you wear your usual. It's a big turn on for me." Brittany winked.

"Do you think we can do it in the car before we meet up with steel balls?" Santana stared at Brittany's chest.

"San?"

"Yea baby?" she did not move her eyes.

"Why are you talking to my boobs?"

"Oh." Santana blushed and looked at her girlfriend. "Alright let's just get to Breadsticks. Then we will finish our business later on."

* * *

_Breadsticks._

Mike was wearing some fancy suit and it made him look like an idiot because he was way overdressed. "Hey Brittany! Over here!" Mike waved at Brittany and Santana.

Both girls walked towards Mike with their pinkies linked together. "Hey Mike, you look nice." Brittany genuinely thought that Mike looked nice. "Yea you look nice, but why are you here? Isn't tonight your wedding night?" Santana bit her tongue so she couldn't laugh.

"Oh, um..." Mike was embarrassed, he thought that he was needed to dress nicely for a dinner date. He couldn't say anything so he just invited the girls to sit down trying to break the awkwardness.

"Okay let's eat." Santana smirked deviously while going through the menu. Even though they had been here for a million times, they haven't tried the steaks here because it was way out of their budget, but if the yellow boy that's paying tonight. So... "Ummm, Britt and I will have a steak. Each. Thanks." Santana swear that she saw Mike swallowed his saliva hard while attempted to stay calm. She couldn't help but just laugh at him mentally.

Their food arrived in about 30 minutes. They actually talked to Mike while waiting, nothing like the time they went on a 'date' with Finn. Both Brittany and Santana quickly took a quick bite on their steaks while Mike swallowed hard and took a bite of his salad. _Poor thing._ Santana thought.

"So... what are your intentions on Brittany?" Santana broke the silence.

"I'm sorry? What?" Mike choked.

"You're not deaf, you heard me. Now, answer me." Santana scowled.

* * *

_okay sorry for the short update but i just wanted you guys to have something to read ;)_

_might be busy for a while but i'll try my best to update as frequent as possible._

_thanks for reading and reviewing, _

_xoxo.  
_


	12. Forgive me not

"I'm glad we're home Britt. Ughh..." Santana said while dropping her purse on her bed.

"San, that wasn't very nice."

_30 minutes ago._

"So... what are your intentions on Brittany?" Santana broke the silence.

"I'm sorry? What?" Mike choked.

"You're not deaf, you heard me. Now, answer me." Santana scowled.

"I... I... I..." Mike was struggling to find the right word to say to Santana without trying to piss her off. "I gotta go, I'm going to pay by the counter before I leave. See you guys tomorrow." Mike sprinted off.

"Well, what can I say? I mean other than _what the fuck_." Santana smiled proudly. "Let's enjoy our meal shall we?"

_Current._

"San... you scared him off and he did nothing wrong." Brittany looked like she's worried over Mike and Santana didn't like it.

"So what?" Santana folded her arms together. "No way in hell I would allow someone to come near my girlfriend."

"He was nice and now you're being unreasonable. I don't like this." No one would ever thought of seeing this side of Brittany. Arguing with Santana over some guy.

"Okay are will still talking about what just happened during the dinner? Because I'm getting really bored." Santana said but regretted immediately after noticing how her words hurt her girlfriend's feelings. Brittany looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry Britt, you know I don't mean it, you know I can be a bitch when I'm angry."

"Yes and you are being unreasonable and I don't feel like talking to you right now. I'm going to walk home." Brittany says as she attempt to storm out of Santana's room.

"What the hell Britt." There is no way that Santana is going to tolerate this, her girlfriend defending some guy and now trying to storm off. "No, you're not going home. You're staying! You're mine!" Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist. She grabbed it so hard that Brittany can't seem to shake it away.

"Let go Santana." She called her by the name 'Santana' and not just 'San'. She's mad and she's not joking. But all Santana did was just grabbed her girlfriend's wrist a little harder because it made her furious. Santana seemed to be using too much strength that Brittany's now crying in pain begging her to let go. "Please let me go, it hurts."

"You're Mine Britt!" Santana yelled, lucky for her that her family was out to visit her grandparents. "And not anybody else's, not even Mike fucking Chang. You hear me? And I'm not gonna stand here and hear you defending him." There was fire in her eyes when she yelled at her girlfriend.

Brittany was starting to feel scare, she had never seen Santana this angry. She quietly regretted that she confronted Santana earlier. "Please... Santana... just let me go." Brittany cried out.

"No!" Santana started pulling Brittany to herself and then pinning her against one side of her wall. Now both of Brittany's hands are pinned against the wall. She tried to fight back but Santana was way stronger than her.

"Santana... what are you doing... no!" Brittany cried out as Santana started planting kisses on her cheeks and lips. Santana was trying to show her that there is only one person in this world is allowed to do this but all Brittany did was just turning her head away so she could avoid Santana's lips.

"What the fuck." It only made her angrier knowing the fact that her girlfriend didn't wanted her to kiss her. "I don't give a damn Britt. I'm fucking you tonight." Santana looked at her girlfriend with lust and anger filled in her eyes.

But she had only gotten a look that is filled with dread and disappointment in return. "SANTANA." Brittany screamed as she's feeling one of Santana's hands dragging down from her hands to her breast. "Stop it please..." Santana did not bother yet she started placing rough kisses on her crying girlfriend's neck and moving her hand under her skirt.

"Mine." Santana whispered into Brittany's ears before pushing the blond's panties aside and inserted her fingers into her opening roughly. "No... San..." Brittany cried in pain. Santana smirked. She did not intend to make her girlfriend to feel good. It's supposed to be some sort of punishment.

* * *

_Monday ; __McKinley High._

Santana was waiting for her girlfriend by her locker during lunch. She hadn't talked to her after she dropped her girlfriend home last night. She knew that she made her cry but she was too angry to do anything. Santana waited for 15 minutes and she figured out that the blond was probably avoiding her. She had no choice but to text her girlfriend.

**Where are you? –S**

Brittany flipped her phone open and stared at her phone sadly. She was upset and that's the first words that her girlfriend is able to say to her after the encounter last night. _She ignored the text._

**You know you can't hide from me forever. –S**

It sounded like a threat. Well, actually it is. Santana was still crazy like yesterday. Brittany thought.

**Please Britt. I need to talk to you. –S **

Brittany sighed loudly looking at the third message she got from her girlfriend.

**Choir room. –B**

Santana was relieved that her girlfriend had finally replied her. She hurried to the choir room.

"Britt?" Santana said as she scanned through the room and outside the choir room making sure there was no one else that's going to interrupt them.

Brittany was sitting on the piano looking down at her fingers ignoring her girlfriend. She was doing some thinking. Santana knew she screwed up yesterday and judging by Brittany's looks, she knew that this isn't going to be good news. She walked towards Brittany and placed her hand on top of Brittany's.

"I'm sorry." Santana blurted out. "I fucked up yesterday night. I had allowed my emotions to take control of me. Please forgive me Britt. You know I love you more than anything."

It was touching, Brittany never had someone saying things like that to her, not even Santana. But she knew that she couldn't just forgive her so easily. "San... you scared me."

"I know Britt, but I'm going to make it up to you. I swear." Santana cupped Brittany's cheek with one of her hands. "Please forgive me?"

Brittany's heart almost melted. "San... I need some time." But she knew she couldn't just give it. That's her mission.

"What?" Santana was shocked.

"I need time to think San, you forced yourself into me last night. That's not suppose to happen. At least not to us." Brittany pushed Santana's hands away.

Santana was speechless because she was still shocked by Brittany's words. Brittany quickly exited the choir room trying to scratch the thought of climbing up to her brunette girlfriend and kissing all over her.

Santana finally snapped and realized she was left behind. She felt like her heart was aching.

**I need to talk to you. – S**

Quinn released her girlfriend's hand while trying to get her phone out of her bag.

**Yes, you should study for your math test. –Q**

Santana growled.

**I'm serious Q. –S**

Quinn almost thought that Santana's phone got stolen or something. Because she was actually talking decent.

* * *

_Santana's house._

"Okay S, who did you kill? And where's the body?" Quinn really did thought that Santana had actually murdered someone.

"Shut up Q." Santana was trying to hold her tears back.

"Oh my god San. What happened?" Quinn noticed.

"I think Brittany's breaking up with me." She said as her tears leaving trail marks on her cheeks.

"What? She'll never. She loves you too much." Quinn pulled her best friend into a hug; trying to make her feel comfortable. "What happened?"

Santana ended up telling her the whole story while she's bursting in tears and Quinn just didn't know how to make her best friend stop crying. She didn't know who's wrong or right but she knows that she would never let them break apart.

"San, we're gonna fix this. Wait. You're gonna fix this." Quinn pushed Santana out of her.

"She hates me Quinn." Santana's eyes were so red and it made her looked like she's dying.

"No she doesn't" Quinn held Santana's hand. "First, she loves you. Second, she's too soft and she'll forgive you for sure. Third, you look like shit right now." Quinn looked really serious. "You're going to fix this mess!"

* * *

_Tuesday ; __McKinley High._

"Britt..." Santana pouts as she calls out her _girlfriend's _name.

"Um Hi San." Britt gave her a gentle smile.

"So... you wanna go out on a date with me tonight?" Santana did not have the guts to look at Brittany in the eyes when she asked.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Santana wants to bring me out. Ugh... but I can't. _"Sorry San, umm... I can't."

"What? Why not?" Santana brought her eyes up to meet Brittany's.

_Gotta think of an excuse. _"I have plans tonight. I'm sorry. Maybe another time?"

"Oh okay. But what kind of plan are you having tonight?" Santana realized that Brittany's having a plan which doesn't involve her.

"Umm... I'm going out dinner with someone." Brittany took a few steps back before turning her back to Santana. "I gotta go now. Having class. Bye san."

_After Brittany left._

"Well, I'm going to make sure that _someone _is going to die tonight." Santana mumbled to herself.

* * *

_took me sometime to write. im sorry ;(_

_anyway anybody watched the premier of season 2? AAAAAWWWWESSSOMMEE._

_okay anyway, thanks for reading._

_reviews?  
_

_xoxo  
_


	13. Date

The truth is that Brittany lied.

She did not have a plan tonight. All she has was homework, but now that she had lied to Santana and she was pretty sure that Santana would find some way to follow her, she thought that she might as well play along. Maybe just drive Santana crazy a little bit? I mean, she totally deserve it right. After what she did, forcing herself into her. Brittany couldn't concentrate in any of her classes, her thoughts was occupied by her little plan. Even though there aren't any plans at the moment; everybody knows planning and thinking isn't Brittany's thing.

Brittany pulled her cell phone out, scanning through her contact list and wishing that someone can save her.

**Rachel I need help. –B**

Rachel was having her Biology class at the moment and she was paying full attention to her teacher, Mr. Davis until her phone vibrated on the table.

**Whats wrong? –R**

**Rachel couldn't scratch off the thought of Brittany needing some help cleaning up her backyard **_**again**_**. Which there was a couple of dead squirrels and Rachel didn't even bother asking how did those dead bodies got there.**

**I lied to S that im having plan tonight with someone but actually i don't. What should i do? –B**

Rachel read the message twice and checked the sender thrice just to make sure that she got it right. _Brittany lied to Santana? _She never thought that was humanly possible for Brittany.

**I don't know what happened between both of you but i guess S got you upset again. I have a plan. Meet me up later. –R**

Rachel can't seem to scratch the devious look on her face.

"Rachel, you alright?" Mr. Davis noticed her unusual facial expression.

"More than alright sir."

* * *

_Santana's house._

"Q, you know I've always treated you right as a best friend."

"You sure bout that?" Quinn scowled hard trying to recall what happened during the baby drama.

"Okay fine, screw this okay. But you know what I meant. I always took care of stuff for you." Santana fought back.

"Okay fair enough."

"All I'm asking is that you would come visit me in jail once or twice a week." Santana said as she put both of her hands on Quinn's shoulders.

"Oh... yea sure- WAIT... What?" Quinn widened her eyes.

"First, you need to close your eyes a little bit. Second, yes I'm going to jail because I'm planning on killing someone tonight."

"No you're not going to jail." Quinn pushed Santana's hands off of her shoulders and placing her own hands on Santana's shoulders. "You're probably getting a death sentence. So, there's no need the visit to jail. Just the cemetery maybe."

"What? Are you sure about that?" Santana tilted her head.

"No, I'm not sure but- hang on a second... Who are you killing? And you're not killing. That's not happening."

"Britt's going out on a date with someone tonight. End of story." Santana folded her arms.

"Oh and that's what people do for love. Crazy shits." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Quinn knew that Santana is crazily in love with Brittany, but who knew that Santana would do such a thing for love? _Oh wait, she__** is**__ Santana_._ She could burn a country if she wanted to. _Santana told her that she didn't know who Brittany was going out with but it was definitely a date. And this is when Santana made her decision on stalking on her girlfriend. _Again._

**Hey baby, B and i are having this master plan on making S jealous. Pls play along and don't ruined it. Love u. Oh and find a way to inform S that B is having a date in the Mall at 8.–R**

Quinn sighed at her phone after reading the text that her girlfriend sent her. She knew that she was needed to play along. She didn't want any withholding sex anymore.

"Okay S, this is what I'm going to do. I'm going get some details for you about Britt's date tonight and you're going to kiss my butt for this okay?" Quinn smiled to her best friend.

"Umm, thanks. but the butt kissing? No thanks. I would like to kiss Britt's but not yours."

"Gross."

* * *

Santana was slowly falling into Rachel's master plan_. _Quinn texted her the details of Brittany's date night and she was furious. She drove to the mall and wandered around the mall looking for Brittany. They were at the ice cream stall. _Again._ Santana's now hiding behind the signboard trying to figure out who that back belong to.

"Who the fuck is that." Santana mumbled to herself.

It's a _girl_. Brittany's on a date with a _girl_.

As Santana stared at them, she must admit that the girl has beautiful long hair.

Santana's eyes got red when she saw the _girl _running her fingers through Brittany's blond hair. "What the hell. Screw this shit." Santana said to herself before walking towards the _couple._

"Hi Britt." Santana smiled to her girlfriend before turning her head to the other girl. "Who the fuck is this?" Santana pointed the girl who was sitting right opposite of Brittany with her finger.

"San, that's mean." Brittany was actually enjoying the moment of seeing Santana looking so jealous, she thought that her girlfriend looked hot when she's jealous.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Adrianna." The girl said with confidence.

"Well hi and I don't really care who you are but I do care that you were just touching my girlfriend's hair with your filthy hand and I'm Santana."

"Girlfriend? Ha- Not anymore." Adrianna smirked. "She told me that you did really horrible things to her, therefore, you don't deserve her. Sorry girl, but she's on the market again."

Santana turned to Brittany. "Britt, please don't do this. You're not breaking up with me."

"Hmm, we better go." Adrianna quickly pulled Brittany away before she could answer her. And there goes Santana's _girlfriend_ and her date.

"That did not just happen." Santana said to herself. She would go after them, but she was too late. They were already out of sight.

* * *

_Brittany's house. _

"Hmm, so... you're home." Adrianna sounded like she wanted more.

"Yea, thanks for taking me out and stuff." Brittany said as she shrugged.

"No, thank you for letting me taking you out. I had fun. Well, before she showed up." Adrianna snorted softly.

"Well yea... So... you wanna come in or-"

"Yes i would love to." Adrianna said before Brittany could finish her sentence.

Brittany brought her in and introduced Adrianna to her family before settling in her bed room.

"Hmmm... nice room." Adrianna said awkwardly trying to break the silence.

"Thanks. I decorated it myself." Brittany said proudly.

Adrianna realized how adorable the girl in front of her was and the next thing she know that is her fingers are running through the blond girl's hair again, Brittany did nothing but stare at her own feet.

Brittany looked like she didn't mind, so Adrianna decided to try her luck. She slipped her hands down slowly and cupped Brittany's cheeks with her hands while trying to close the gap between the both of them.

"No... I can't cheat on Santana. I love her." Brittany realized what she was being pulled into and quickly withdrew herself.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I just thought..." Adrianna was feeling a little disappointed. She didn't know exactly why but she guessed that she was attracted to the blond girl. "You know what, I think I should get going now. It's getting late, Carmel High is a very strict school though." She smiled awkwardly.

"Umm, okay. I had fun though and I'm looking forward to see you again." Brittany did thought that Adrianna's a very nice person and of course, she's hot too.

"No problem, I hope we can do this again another day. But I hope that it's gonna be a real date next time." She kissed Brittany's forehead and gave her a small hug before leaving the room.

_Does kissing forehead counts as cheating? _Brittany thought.

* * *

_getting a little busy lately. _

_i really need to start writing longer chapters again though. haha._

_thanks for reading ;)_

_xoxo  
_


	14. Make up

Santana thought of going home straight after getting humiliated by the pair, but she had a better idea; dropping by Brittany's house. She was so near to giving up but she knew that her girlfriend still loves her, she sees it.

All she's asking right now is that Brittany was just trying to get jealous and not being serious about this.

As soon as Santana reached Brittany's house, she notices an unfamiliar car parking right in front of the house. Of course she knew that the car was Adrianna's. She forced herself to stay in the car and hold back to the thought of getting out of her car to trash her rival's car.

Her car was parked somewhere behind the tree so no one could see her but she would still be able to kinda peep through the window.

Her eyes were red and she hold her hands together so tight that she dug her nails into her skin when she saw the 2 heads was brought so close together.

_What the fuck. Why the hell am I still sitting in this damn car, peeping through my damn girlfriend's window. Fine. From now on, Ex-Girlfriend. _With that, Santana drove home. Well, despite the fact that she almost ran into a cat and a few dogs.

* * *

_McKinley High._

Brittany felt kinda weird that Santana have not been texting or calling her, it made her worried.

She was walking in the hallway hoping to stop by the lockers so that she could _accidentally _bump into her girlfriend.

And there she is. "Hi San." Brittany greeted.

"Oh hi." Santana replied bluntly.

"San, please don't hate me." Santana swore that she saw water in Brittany's eyes.

"Britt, don't cry... and why should I be?" _Damn right I should be, but I can't._

"Because I went out with someone else. I'm sorry..." Brittany looked right into Santana's eyes. "Can you come over to my house later?"

"What?" Santana was still trying to understand the sudden change of the blond girl. "Umm I mean yea sure. I would love to." Being at Brittany's house was her favourite thing to do.

"Okay, I'll see you later at my place. Bye San." Brittany placed a kiss on Santana's cheek before walking to her class.

"Right... yea... see you." It was like Santana's talking to the air.

* * *

_Brittany's house._

As soon as Brittany got home, she went through her whole wardrobe looking for a good casual outfit that screams sexy but not to the point of desperate. She didn't want it to be too obvious that she's trying to seduce her girlfriend. She soon settled with a rather tight tank top and a super short jeans shorts.

_Door bell rings._

Brittany hurried down to get the door.

"Hey Britt..." Santana hope that Brittany did not notice that she just swallowed her own saliva hard as she was eyeing up and down of Brittany's body. _Shirt. Way too small._

Brittany quickly pulled Santana in and hugged her really tight before leading them into her room.

"So... what do you want to do?" Before Santana could continue her sentence, Brittany was already kissing and biting her neck softly trying to give hints to the Brunette to do the same.

"Britt... wait... what is this?" Santana said as she's trying to push Brittany away from herself a little. "I'm not complaining... but, I really can't seem to read you."

"San... I miss you."

"I miss you too." Santana said as she pulled Brittany's head against hers giving her an Eskimo kiss. "You have no idea how much I miss you."

"Why don't you show me?" Brittany asked, smirking.

"Tell me what you want." The brunette demanded.

"I want you to do this." Brittany took a step back from Santana before pushing her right hand down into her shorts.

"_Fuck_." At this moment, Santana felt like she had lost her voice.

* * *

_Rachel's house._

"Baby why aren't we having hot sex?" Quinn asked while lying down on her girlfriend's bed, scowling.

"Quinn, I would really love to. But I don't want our relationship to be one of those that has to survive with sex. I mean... there are happy sexless couples right?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend hoping to get a yes.

"Yea sure, but we have to be six feet under to do that." Quinn shrugged before she continues. "Come on Rach..." Her phone rang before she could grope Rachel's ass.

"Ughh" _Bad timing much._

**I fixed it preggo. –S**

Quinn thought she was missing something.

**Fixed what? –Q**

_Q has a brain of an eighty years old._

**Britt and I. Idiot. –S**

**Was gonna congrats you. But forget about it. –Q**

**O cmon. Lets hang out later. 4 of us. Yea i mean along with your socially retarded girlfriend. –S**

"Hey Rach, wanna go out with S and B later?" Whipped.

"I love the idea baby. At least you won't be asking for sex for a couple of hours." Rachel smiled.

Quinn felt kinda hurt getting rejected by her girlfriend. She was starting to wonder if she wasn't good enough in bed.

**We're in. And wth, R wont let me get into her pants. :( -Q**

Santana scowled really hard when she read the message.

**That's too bad bcuz B is begging me to get into hers :) have a good day –S**

Quinn threw her phone to the corner of the bed after Santana's reply.

"Ughh this sucks." Quinn complained.

"What's wrong baby? Are you having a fever or something? I'm going to get you some water okay. Just don't move" Rachel said it in one breath.

"No Rach, I'm not sick." Quinn pulled her girlfriend back before she could get out of the bed. "Well, maybe I will be soon but not yet."

"What's wrong?" Rachel held Quinn's chin with one of her hand.

"S said B begged her to get into her. And yet I'm here lying down on the bed... with my girlfriend... doing absolutely nothing." Quinn pouted after her explained.

"Fine."

And the next thing Quinn knew was that Rachel was stripping her white button up shirt in front of her and all she did was listened to the sound of the buttons hitting down the floor.

"_Fuck."_

* * *

_Quinn's house._

"Shut up Santana, at least we're not in breadsticks or the mall." Quinn defended herself of having the idea of crashing in her house for the night. "AND providing the alcohol free of charge. I don't see you having us at your place." Quinn raised one of her eye brow as she finishes her sentence.

"Whatever preggo. You better make this a good night or else."

"Britt... did you got your girlfriend knocked up or something?"_ Santana's complaining too much._

"Does this mean that I can get Santana pregnant?" Brittany clasped her hands together, looking happy.

3 pairs of eyes fell onto Brittany.

"Yea sure Britt, all you need to do is go over there, pick up the baseball bat, and knock her head with it. And there you go, a pregnant Santana." Quinn and Rachel laughed out loud but Santana shot them a death glare as return.

"Yea and maybe I should give birth to a bastard child too. You know? So I could be as funny as you. HA- OUCH" Santana massaged her arm where she just got slapped.

"Her name is Beth." Quinn shot back.

"Ohh I'm sorry blondie." Santana said sarcastically.

"San you calling me?" Brittany scratched her head.

"No baby. Let's drink."

_2 hours later._

"Hey... _higg..._ preggo where's yoh_... higg... _mother?" Santana asked her friend whom is as drunk as she is.

"Not sure but..._ higg..._ she's not coming back till... _higg..._ Monday."

"This means we can do anything here tonight." Brittany beamed.

"What's in your... _higg... _mind Britt?" Rachel was as drunk as the other two.

"We should have a foursome."

* * *

_im so sorry. got caught up with assignments._

_and also a lack of idea, imagination and creativity._

_need some ;( _

_more like desperate for them._

_gonna write a long chapter as soon as i come up with a new idea._

_reviews? ideas? _

_xoxo  
_


	15. Bra and Panty

"_What's in your... higg... mind Britt?" Rachel was as drunk as the other two._

"_We should have a foursome."_

"Ex… excuse-me?" Rachel asked with her eyes widened.

"We should have a foursome." Brittany repeated. "Like four of us having sex together, I think it's hot."

"Brittany, we know what does foursome mean but that is highly inappropriate." Rachel had her arms crossed.

Quinn and Santana was still shock by Brittany's words, and then Santana snapped.

"Britt, baby… first, I don't want to have sex with preggo or man-hands alone, so don't even think about having sex with both of them… at the same time. Second, sex with them… not hot. Third, I'm not sharing you with some drunk-tards." Santana was actually able to think when she's drunk, that is something new.

"Wow Britt… I don't know what to say." Quinn spoke right after Santana finished.

"Then shut up." Santana couldn't help. Even when she's drunk, she has to do this to Quinn.

Brittany pouted.

"But why? We're all hot. So it'll be really hot for us to have sex together."

"Brittany… why don't we just finish drinking and maybe go to sleep after that?" Rachel suggested.

Brittany looked at Santana with the puppy eyes. "Fine… but I will need to have sex with you later, because I'm so turned on right now."

Santana nodded with a devious smile. _Score._

"Eww both of you… not in my house. That's just gross…" Quinn looked disgusted as she slowly switched her position to snuggle closer to Rachel.

"It's not like we haven done it. We even tried it on your bed. Idiot." Santana snapped.

"Oh no you didn't." Quinn gave her the look.

"Oh yes I did." Santana smirked.

"I'm going to kill you." Quinn stood up and quickly sprinted towards Santana.

"Ouch! Let me go!"

Santana is currently being pinned downs against the floor by Quinn. Quinn might look weak but she is anything but that. Since both of Quinn's hands were occupied by holding Santana down, she thought it was a good idea to bite Santana.

"Wow what the hell was that Q." Santana said it almost like she was whispering to the girl above her.

Both of them have their eyes locked against each others'. It's really weird.

"I told you that it'll be hot." Brittany beamed. "Right Rach?"

"As much as it occurs to me that the position that both of you are in right now isn't something I expected that I was able to experience, but I must say I agree with Britt." Rachel finished as she squeezed Brittany's hand lightly.

"What-the-fugg?" Santana quickly pushed Quinn off of her when she realized that Quinn was being distracted by the other 2 in the room.

"Ouch!" Quinn landed on the floor with her ass hitting the ground first.

"Can we move on and never talk about this anymore? I really don't want Quinn to make me clean up my own puke." Santana walked to her girlfriend passing through Quinn.

"I agree. Let's go to bed." Quinn backed Santana up.

"Yay! Sexy times." Brittany pulled Santana up the stairs.

Right after Santana was pulled up to the room by Brittany, the door bell rang. Both Santana and Brittany heard but they were too busy touching and kissing each other, but a few seconds later Santana heard Rachel screamed in horror and that got her worried, she broke the kiss and looked for a stick or something for protection before storming down.

Santana quickly stopped and hid behind the walls when she heard there was a conversation going on.

"Oh my god, you're not supposed to come over." Rachel practically yelled.

"And why is that?" It was a girl's voice and it sounded familiar to Santana. Too familiar.

It did not take Santana long to realized who that voice belong to.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Santana asked as she gripped the baseball bat that she found in Quinn's room tighter. "And wait a second? You guys know each other?"

"Oh hi there Santana." Adrianna replied, knowing that she's in trouble.

"Look Santana we can explain… just put the bat down and calm down okay?" Quinn was starting to panic when she realized her best friend was holding a weapon.

"Ok, I will calm down after I hit the shit out of 3 of you." Santana sprinted right towards them with her weapon held up high ready to hit.

"San! Stop!" Brittany thought it was about time for her to say something. She ran towards Santana and took the weapon away from her to make sure she wasn't going to kill anyone tonight.

"What the hell Britt? Are you with them in this?" Santana sounded like she's on fire.

"I'm sorry San…" Brittany looked right into Santana's eyes. "I just wanted you to be jealous."

"Oh so you went out with this thing here?"

"Well, excuse me? I have a name." Adrianna scowled as she tried defending herself. "And I wasn't only doing her a favour. I really do like her, so the date was real."

"No one asked for your opinion, third wheel." Santana scowled back. "And for the both of you, don't expect me to watch your backs anymore."

That was the last words Santana said before leaving the other 4 behind.

"Where's Santana going?" Brittany watched Santana stormed off. "Is she mad at me or you Quinn?"

"She's mad at us Britt. US. And we're screwed because Santana won't be watching our backs anymore Rach…"

* * *

_McKinley High._

"So… Britt, is Santana still mad at us?" Quinn asked her blond friend while scanning through the hallway in case of any random slushie attack.

"I'm not sure though… we still have sex. But she seemed so angry and rough when we're doing it. It's really hot." Brittany finished her sentence with a smile on her face.

"B, we need help… Rach and I are being slushied, we really need Santana to stop this for us." It had been 2 weeks since the incident but Santana was still mad at them.

"Okay, I'll talk to San. Gotta go to class now. Bye Q." Brittany gave Quinn a hug before leaving.

It wasn't like Santana have a choice, she needs the 3 of them to learn their lesson. Rough sex for Brittany and slushies for Rachel and Quinn, she thought of letting this go on for at least a month but she was feeling like she was getting too carried away.

* * *

When Brittany was asked to go to Santana's place after school, she was more than happy, but not until she remembered she was needed to ask Santana to stop the slushie attack on their best friends.

_Santana's House._

"Baby…" Brittany was sitting on Santana's lap while Santana's lying straight down on her own bed.

"Uh huh?" Santana felt like her heart's bursting when Brittany bended down nearer to her whispering to her.

"Can you please stop the slushie attacks that you're giving to Quinn and Rachel at school? Pretty please…"Brittany used her best seductive voice while she whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"Okay… is this what it's all about? You being all nice and sexy just for both of them?" Santana said as she felt like she just fell down from heaven.

"No baby…. But they're our best friends. Please stop the slushies. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Santana got tempted by the offer that the blond gave her.

"Yup."

* * *

_Next day at __McKinley High._

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany beamed. They were in the hallway where there's full of students. "Oh hey Rachel, didn't see you there." _Ouch._

Both of them smiled and nodded. They were too tensed to do anything other than that, as they were needed to look out for any random slushie attack.

"Guess what! I got Santana to stop the slushie attacks!"

"Oh my god Britt, are you serious?" Rachel felt like she got rescued by an angel after she fell from heaven.

"Oh thank god Britt. I love you." Quinn couldn't love Brittany any more than this right now.

"You're welcome. I have to, you know. After all, I was the one who got the both of you into this mess." Brittany shrugged as she looked at them sympathetically.

"But wait, how did you get her to stop it?" Rachel was curious, she knew that Santana wasn't a softie.

"Oh it was easy… I was just needed to not wear any bra or panty when I'm alone with Santana…" Brittany smiled.

"Santana's… a genius." Quinn looked impressed. "Heyyy ouch Rachh."

"Quinn, that wasn't very nice." She gave her girlfriend a glare after slapping her arm. "Since we're free from slushies now, come one let's get to glee peacefully. Mr. Schuester said there's a new member in the club anyway."

* * *

_okay IM SORRY, please dont kill me. lol_

_i hope people are still reading this story though._

_sorry for the super long delay. assignments killing me._

_okay... so new member for glee club._

_who do u want it to be? ;)  
_


	16. New kid

Quinn and Rachel were relieved that the random slushie attacks were finally gone. They had been packing tons of clothes to change in school between classes. It was that bad. Now that it's finally gone and they were allowed to walk in the school peacefully they were more than happy. It was like heaven. The trio walked themselves to the choir room and finally arrived. It was always the same, Kurt sitting beside Mercedes at the top, Artie at the side on his wheelchair with Tina right beside him, Puck and Finn sitting at the bottom chairs beside each other, Mike and Matt were the only ones that never really had a permanent seat and there she is, the beautiful Latina sitting by herself at the top seat waiting for her beautiful blonde girlfriend.

"Hi baby." Brittany greeted her girlfriend with a cheerful tone.

"Hey babe." Santana replied but she was practically staring at her girlfriend's chest while saying it. Damn those dreams she was having last night, she thought.

Quinn and Rachel took their usual spots at the corner. Rachel was feeling kinda anxious with the new kid that had joined the club. It was nice to have new members so that they'll have a bigger chance winning nationals but everybody knows Rachel too well. She's always so competitive and stressed out on being the only star in glee. She'll cut anyone that tries to steal her spotlight and everybody was aware of that.

"Good afternoon class." greeted his students. "I've told Kurt to pass the message that we're having a new member joining the club, hope that everybody is excited about this." then went around the room and led a girl into the choir room. "Okay class, say hi to Sunshine." said as he await for his students to clap and respond with enthusiasm.

The new girl has this really huge geeky specs on her and dresses like a toddler with a Hello Kitty bag on her. Santana and Quinn exchanged look, then rolled their eyes.

"Hi Sunshine, I'm Rachel Berry. The biggest and brightest star in this club and also Quinn is my girlfriend and if you try to steal her or my spotlight in the club. I will cut you." Rachel was the first one who walked up to Sunshine, _welcoming _her.

All Quinn did was just staring at her overly protective girlfriend. "Umm… Hi, I'm Quinn. And sorry about that." Quinn's having a really weird feeling about this new girl. She's obviously Asian and she was pretty sure she doesn't speak any English because all she did was just nod and smile. And also she's shorter than Rachel. Not like it's a bad thing, but she's really tiny.

The rest of the glee clubbers just greeted with waves, smiles and hellos before Brittany stood up and walked towards the much shorter Asian girl.

"Hi, I'm Brittany. You can call me Britt or B or anything cute. I'm fine with that." Brittany finished her sentence with her hand extended out waiting for the Sunshine girl to give her a handshake and a brief introduction perhaps.

"Hi, I'm Sunshine." That's all she said but she had a great big smile on her face. She looked really friendly.

"Umm, Britt. Stop talking to the dwarf's dwarf. Come back and sit would you?" Santana said scowling then looked at Rachel, winking. Santana wasn't jealous or anything but she wanted her girlfriend to sit beside her. She loves her that much. She can't stand her girlfriend being away from her for a second.

Sunshine looked like a puppy that got kicked after listening to what Santana said. She adjusted her huge geeky glasses with her right hand wanting to say something but then stopped. She remembered what her friends told her. Number 1, Rachel Berry has some kind of weird obsession on Barbra Streisand and is constantly thinking of being a huge broadway star. Number 2, Puck is the hottest guy in school. Number 3, do not mess with Santana Lopez. She knew better than pissing the infamous Santana Lopez off, so she shut up.

"San… That was mean." Brittany pouted. Clearly upset with what Santana just did.

"Ohh come on, I was just joking. I think short people are cute." Santana said sarcastically realizing Quinn and Rachel were staring at her. "Okay fine. I'm sorry, but I do think that short people are cute okay?"

Glee practice went through rather smoothly except for the fact that Sunshine was constantly staring at Quinn and Rachel. She looked like she was observing the little interaction between the both of them. She knew that both of them are together as an item and Rachel is no doubt the best singer in this school. Well, more like this whole freaking town but she was as good as her.

When Sunshine was staring at the couple, she didn't notice that she was being stared at too. Santana was pretty sure that Sunshine is crushing on either one of them. Those eyes… just way too gay. And whatever she is wearing now, someone needs to burn it.

"Britt… look at the new girl."

"Yea she's kinda cute San."

"No Britt… that's not what I'm trying to say. She's keeps staring at Q and manhands. It's kinda grossing me out." Santana finished her sentence with a scowl.

"Alright class. That's all for today. Have a good week and goodbye." _It's about time Mr.S ends the practice._

Right after the practice, Quinn asked Rachel to go over her place to have some _alone time_. Which Santana overheard the conversation and resulting a disgusted look on her face. "Anyway, beware of the Sunshine girl. She's kinda freaky. Bye." Santana turned and pulled her girlfriend out of the choir room with her.

They headed to the car park with quick footsteps so that they could have some sexy times in their ride before dropping Brittany home but then Brittany left her school bag in the choir room so Santana have no choice but to follow her girlfriend back to the choir room to retrieve her belongings.

"I hope Q and her dwarf girlfriend is not making out in the freaking choir room or I swear I'm so gonna puke on her chest." Their pinkies were linked as they walk towards the choir room.

"Hey San, why is Sunny standing right behind the door like a spy?"

"What?" Santana quickly pulled Brittany to a corner for hiding and also to give her a clear view on what's happening. "Anyway Britt… her name is Sunshine."

Sunshine was practically stalking on Quinn and Rachel. It was obvious that what were the couple was doing inside the choir room from the weird noises that were coming out and Sunshine was standing behind the door, peeping inside of the choir room.

_What the hell is this creep doing. _It was weird for Santana. Why would someone stalk on Quinn and Rachel. They're the far most disgusting couple she had ever seen in her life, Santana thought.

And then they stood there for five minutes. Santana and Brittany are stalking on Sunshine who is currently stalking on Quinn and Rachel. Santana had enough of all these nonsense. It's time for her to storm out like a head bitch like she's in charge of this god damn school.

"Hey dwarf, what do think you're doing? Are you Jewfro's girlfriend or something?"

Sunshine was shocked. Not only from being caught from stalking, mostly from being confronted by Santana. "I…i…. was leaving."

"Yea sure… and then what? Your leg got stuck in between the oxygen so you couldn't move and decided to watch Quinn and Rachel make out in the choir room for fifteen minutes?" Santana said with her arms crossed.

"I… i…. don't know what are you talking about. I have to go. Have a nice day." Sunshine quickly walked away before Santana could say anything else or worse, attack her.

Santana and Brittany then walked into the choir room like the duo that were there before did not exist and quickly retrieved the blonde's bag. Santana wasn't planning on talking to her best friend because she thought that she would probably puke on her face but Quinn realized that someone walked in to the choir room.

"Hey S… er what are both of you doing here? I was very positive that everyone had left." Quinn looked slightly embarrassed from being caught on action.

"Yea I guess you thought so. Because the queen of dwarfland was standing right over there, behind the doors, head extended out, peeping in, watching you guys make out, like a freaking pedophile for… say…. About 2 hours? And yet either of you realized." Santana gave them a fake smile before pulling Brittany out of the choir room. "Let's go home."

* * *

_Brittany's House._

"San… why are you always being so mean to Quinn and Rachel? I think they're super cute." Brittany pants out during a very hot make out session.

Santana was clearly annoyed that Brittany was wasting their _precious _time on asking such a question.

"Well Britt… because I love you." Santana held both of Brittany's hands with hers.

"Aww San… I love you too." Santana successfully wooed her girlfriend.

Brittany tilted her head to a side and then thought for a bit. "But why are you being mean to them because you love me? San… I think that's irrelevant."

"Umm yea that's true Britt. I was just trying to change the subject. Clearly it failed. So yea… I like provoking them. Makes my life a little bit more worth living for." Santana released Brittany's hand to tighten her pony tail with a 'Hell yeah I just said that' look.

"San… that unfair because-"

"Britt… enough of disgusting couples. I'm guessing you already got rid of your bra and panty by now." Santana cut Brittany off before she could finish.

Brittany nodded.

"Good girl. Now, bend over." And there was a devious smirk on the Latina's face.

* * *

_please dont hate me for being such a lazy person._

_still busy with studies and gym. lol_

_reviews are highly appreciated. _

_thank you for reading._

_ideas?  
_


	17. Empty Classroom

"How was your weekend Santana?" Rachel greeted Santana since she was the first person insight in the hallway.

Santana looked really confused and turned her head around looking for other suspects just to make sure Manhands was really talking to her.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes Santana… I did say your name out loud at the end of my sentence." She replied with a smile.

"Oh right." Santana turned her back towards Rachel attempting to ignore her.

"Santana?"

"Oh… You still talking to me. Right. What?"

"I was asking, how was your weekend?" Rachel looked like she knew that the Latina was having sex marathon with her girlfriend during the weekend.

"It was good. But not till preggo called me on the phone." Santana rolled her eyes as she remembers what happen during the weekend. She was having a third round with her girlfriend, and then her phone rings, interrupting. The worst part is that Brittany insisted on answering the call because it was Quinn. _It might be an emergency _she said. Quinn called to ask about Sunshine the geeky Asian stalker. She didn't really understand why is Sunshine stalking on them or what are her motives, so she asked. But all Santana did was mumble something incoherent through the phone to her best friend, it was obvious that Santana wasn't paying attention to the blonde.

"Well yes, actually I heard it from Quinn too."

"How nice. You just asked me something that you already knew. Thanks for wasting my time. Gotta go to my class now. Bye manhands." Santana leaves the shorter brunette behind of her.

The rest of the day went on uneventfully. It was one of the dullest day in her life Santana thought. Not just with the fact that not sharing any of her classes today with her girlfriend but also she has classes with Finn. Seriously, the frankanteen is as dumb as a nut. He actually mispronounced the word 'mispronounced'.

Well, it goes on until she sees Sunshine in the toilet. Santana was sending her death glares. It's so poisonous all Sunshine wanted to do is throw her funny looking bag pack on Santana's face as a distraction so she could run away. But she wasn't stupid enough to do something like that. It's counted as committing suicide if you provoked Santana and she killed you, it's not a murder.

"Look. I don't know what or why the hell are you stalking on Q and her dwarf. But you better stop doing it before shit happens to you." Santana turned her face towards the mirror, looking at herself. "Even though I'm sure that you're already getting used to the slushie treatments already." She finished of her sentence with a smirk.

"No." Sunshine replied.

"Excuse me?" Santana looked rather insulted. No one says no to her orders.

"Oh erm… No?"

"I heard what you said okay? Sorry but I don't think no as an answer if no one told you yet. What the hell are you plotting?" Santana said as she slowly walked towards the much shorter girl.

"I… I'm just… curious…" Sunshine swore she can feel her legs shaking because the distance between both girls were only about two centimetres far. "Please don't hit my face."

"Curious of what?" Santana replied with a scowl.

"Err… because Quinn was one of the most popular girl in school… and she gave it all up just to be with Rachel. I mean… I would do anything to keep myself popular."

_Seriously? She must be kidding me right. _Santana thought. Santana actually secretly hoped that Sunshine was some kind of killer or assassin that's trying to kill Quinn or Rachel. But this… this is just kinda heartbreaking.

"Okay. Whatever this is, I don't care. What I care is, stop stalking on my friends. End."

Sunshine was at the door, back facing Santana. "And yet you're still hiding yourself and Brittany from the school. And it's not like everybody don't know."

Santana was about to bark back at the short Asian girl but lucky for Sunshine, she had left the toilet at the right time. Santana was kinda shocked that someone's actually talking back to her, not even Q does that anymore. And that made her realized how much Quinn had changed for Rachel. Giving up her popularity, fame and the boys that are still into her.

* * *

**Hey Britt where r u – S**

**Nowhere –B**

**B, r u lost again? Tell me wat u see I'll come get u now – S**

**im fine S. but I cant tell u where am I right now. Love u – B **

_Okay what the hell was that?_

Santana made it to her usual lunch table, but there was quite a number of unlucky students that had gotten hit or push by Santana because they were either walking too slowly or in her way.

"Okay Q, where's Britt?"

"How would I know. Last time I checked, she's still your girlfriend. Not mine- ouch Rach." Quinn massaging her own arm while mumbling something incoherent to herself.

"Well Santana, we haven't seen Brittany today." Rachel answered.

"Okay listen, I don't know why but Britt won't let me know where she is." Santana said sadly. "Ugh. Whatever, I better go off looking for her now. Bye." Santana had already disappeared from the scene before Quinn and Rachel could say bye.

Rachel had already resumed eating her salad while there was a rather odd facial expression on Quinn's face. "Quinn, are you sick? Or does the food tasted weird again?" and then Rachel quickly recognize that look. _That look._ Quinn was smirking while she placed her right hand onto her girlfriend's left thigh. Running her hands up and down giving her girlfriend a _massage. _

"Quinn! This is highly inappropriate. Anyone could see us from here. Stop this nonsense immediately."

"Shhushh Rach… We're at the corner. No one's gonna see us." She continued her movement on Rachel's thigh but sliding up higher bringing her hand into her skirt this time.

"Seriously? Why are you always so turned on." Rachel raised an eyebrow asking while trying not to moan while her girlfriend's touching her inappropriately in the cafeteria.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror with all your skirt. _Too short_."

* * *

Santana was feeling all this mix emotions right now that she can't even decide how to act. Sadness, anger, hurt and frustrated. Why would Brittany be hiding from her. It's not like she have done anything wrong. _She thinks. _Once again, reaching into her pocket for her phone. She was walking at the hallway while typing a quick message to Brittany. _Screw this, should just friggin call her. _She thought in her mind while she dials her girlfriend's number.

_Pick up pick up pick up, o cmon…_

And then she heard someone's phone was ringing as well…

_O wait a minute… that's Brittany's ringtone._

She was sure that Brittany was ignoring her phone call so she might as well try to track down where her girlfriend was. The ringtone went off just in time that Santana is now standing outside of an empty classroom.

"Britt! I was looking all over the school for you-" Santana half-shouted to her girlfriend but she went speechless when she realized what's happening in the empty classroom.

* * *

_okay i suck._

_hahaha so im going to end this story real soon,_

_and maybe a new one. will be a different pairing. pezberry or faberry i guess.  
_

_so whoever is reading the story ;_

_thank you very much. _

_reviews r very much appreciated.  
_


	18. Texts

Brittany and Sunshine were having a moment of lip-locking before Santana showed up.

"What the hell Britt?" Santana asked sounding and looking like a kicked puppy.

"San… this is not what you think it is-" Santana was already on her way out before Brittany could finish her sentence. Brittany ran out of the room, chasing after her girlfriend. Santana may be shorter than Brittany but she can walk like she's running. "San! Stop…"

Santana stood there. Waiting for her girlfriend to say something.

"San…" Brittany walked towards the Latina who is currently having her back facing the Blonde. "We're not doing it. It's not what it looked like San…"

"Really Britt? Let's see… I just walk into an empty class room… oh and then I saw my girlfriend sucking face with a weirdo. And then you come over here… telling me it's not what it looked like. Yea I'm sure it isn't what it looked like Britt." Brittany was about to continue but Santana cut her off. "You know what… I'm sick of this Britt. I'm really tired of this. Being the bitch in everything…"

"Are… are you br-breaking up with me San? I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to… I… I was just caught in the moment…" Brittany explained while she's trying very hard to hold her tears back.

"I just need a break okay." Santana walked away without even taking a last look at her girlfriend. She knew if she would have look at her girlfriend she'll just end up forgiving her for whatever bad things she did _again. _Everybody knows that Brittany has that kind of magical power.

"It's really not… what you think." Brittany whispered to herself while slowly losing sight of Santana's figure.

* * *

"Oh my god Santana… you look like a piece of trash that is ready to be recycled... I think?" Finn acting like his usual stupid self. Anyone who wants to live would have figured out by now that no one messes with Santana let alone a very upset/angry Santana.

"You better shut the hell up before I place my fist up to your nose Freakshow." Santana said as she sent a death glare along. Finn took it as a note to stop commenting.

"Nice one Finn." Puck winked. "You got Santana all hot and crap."

Quinn and Rachel exchanged looks before whispering to each other. They all had come to a conclusion that Brittany had done something beyond their expectation to get the Latina this furious. They noticed that Santana looked more than she was furious actually, she looked… kinda… hurt? At this point, they're not even sure Santana was capable of feeling hurt. After all, everybody thought Santana didn't have a heart.

The puzzle seemed to be half-solved right after a very guilty looking, teary eyed Brittany came in to the choir room.

"Oh my god Mercedes, we are soon to witness one of the most talked about fight and the juiciest gossip for the following months." Kurt whispered to Mercedes as she nodded in excitement and added "Oh no she did not just sit at the other end of the room. Away from Santana that is."

The class was stayed dead quiet for the next 5 minutes until their teacher arrived.

"Oh umm… hi class… you all looked a little tensed?" He looked around the class wishing someone would explain the awkward situation. He was kinda disappointed that not even Rachel wanted to speak up. When her teacher was looking at her with a pleading eye, she just looked away like there was a flying elephant outside of the classroom.

"Well, alright then. Let's start." He shook his head.

Everybody excluding Santana and Brittany thought this was the worst practice ever. They had never wished the time could have pass faster during practice. All of the Gleeks are either shoved by the Latina or met by the teary eyes of Brittany's. All of them swear if the practice doesn't end in another 15 minutes, they might die. Lucky for them, had noticed their odd behaviour and had brought the practice for the day to an end.

"Umm class, I think you guys are really tired… or maybe really stressed out with your personal issue. So why don't all of you-"

"Yes I agree . It's a brilliant idea, for you to end the class early. We appreciate that a lot. Thank you." Rachel cut in before her teacher could finish. "Come on Quinn, we are really tired and we should head home and sleep." Rachel practically dragged her girlfriend out of the choir room. It was for the best she thought. She did not want to be shoved by the Latina for the fifth time today.

"Ohhhkaayyy? Bye Rachel, Bye Quinn."

"Yea bye Mr.S" Mercedes pulled Kurt along with her. And there goes the rest of the class including Santana and Brittany.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel knew better than running after the Latina for the explanation for the earlier encounter. That is why they're in Brittany house right now.

"Oh my god Britt… YOU DID WHAT?" Quinn exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, I don't think that's very nice to- wait a minute. Brittany did WHAT?" It was Rachel's turn after realizing what the ditzy blonde had just explained to them.

"Sunshine kissed me. Well… we kissed." Brittany tried her best to hold her tears. "I didn't mean to. Sunshine was just talking to me about stuff. And then she just leaned over and… and… I was so lost… then when I was about to push her away… Santana was there."

"Crap… this is… I just don't know what to say Britt… You're kinda a genius I guess- Ouucchh Rach... you have to stop hitting me."

"Quinn, this is not funny."

"Okay… Fine." Quinn took a look at her girlfriend then turned to Brittany. "Look Brittany."

"Where?"

"No… I mean 'look Brittany'… nobody likes a pissed off Santana. Well, not like anybody likes the normal Santana. Except for you that is. And maybe Me and Rach." Quinn immediately got a death glare from her girlfriend. "Okay that's not the point… the point is… you need to calm Santana down… or she will bring the whole school down with her."

"But I think she broke up with me." Brittany started crying.

"Britt… you know she will never break up with you… at least not a real break up. She was just asking for a break… which means she still wants you." Rachel nodded in agreement.

After another half an hour of comforting and pep talk by her best friends, she finally calmed down.

"Okay Britt, we have to go now… just remember we got your back kay?" Quinn and Rachel pulled Brittany into a hug before leaving her room.

_Ughh... what kind of idiot would make such a mistake. I need to man the fuck up and get Santana back. _And so she slammed her body on to her bed and sent a quick text to her girlfriend. Or _ex-girlfriend._

**Baby I know you're mad at me and you probably hate me right now because I'm an idiot. But I love you. –B**

Santana was lying on her bed. Thinking and processing what had just happened. She had never thought that Brittany would actually cheat on her, she always thought that she would be the heartbreaker, the one that might be the cheater on this relationship. That's why she was always so careful about everything. Making sure she did not upset her girlfriend, but this… this is just out of her expectation. _And of all people, Sunshine. SUNSHINE? _Santana thought.

Santana sighed when she heard her phone rang. She flipped her phone open, read it, and then threw her phone the upper corner of her bed. _I don't need all these shits right now._

Brittany figured out that Santana would probably ignore her text after reading it, knowing her too well. So she thought she should keep trying until she gets one back.

**Baby I hate myself so much right now I think I might just run down to the stores and get a slushie so that I can throw it to myself. –B**

Santana knew that the text was from Brittany. But she couldn't help it, even though she was angry as hell.

She read the text and a smile crept on to her face but she quickly shook it off because she was supposed to be mad at the blonde.

**San… I don't think I'll ever throw a slushie to anyone anymore. It feels like crap. –B**

And right after she sent that message, she continued sending another.

**I have to go take a shower now. I'll bother you in a while. I love you and im really sorry. –B**

Santana almost split the water she was drinking when she read the messages that the blonde had sent to her. _She can't be serious._

Santana typed a quick message on her phone;

**Please don't do that again. You don't need a slushie facial.**

Her finger hardened, she was hesitating. She wasn't sure if she should send the message to the blonde.

She sighed.

* * *

_okay im sorry i've been dragging this fic._

_i've been busy :(_

_anyway... should santana forgive her or even send her the text?  
_


	19. Empty Classroom the sequel

_**Please don't do that again. You don't need a slushie facial.**_

_Her finger hardened, she was hesitating. She wasn't sure if she should send the message to the blonde._

_She sighed._

Brittany heard her phone rang while she was in the middle of her shower. She knew it would work, Santana would somehow reply her. No matter what the text was about, she was more than happy to just hear from her girlfriend. She ran out of the bathroom, naked and water was dripping all over her bedroom floor. She hit the read button.

* * *

**Hey britt, hope you're doing alright. She still loves you. –Q**

Brittany sighed.

* * *

Instead of proceeding on sending the text Santana had just typed, she hit the cancel button. Her text was saved into her draft folder. She thought it was way too much _shit _for her to handle right now she might as well fall asleep wishing the pain would somehow fade away right after she wakes up.

It was three in the morning when she checked her phone. _What the fuck._ She mumbled to herself and then realized that she has five unread text messages. She smiled knowing that it would be all from Brittany._ Oh wait a minute, I'm not supposed to feel happy._

Text #1 – 10.25 p.m.

**San I want you to know that I wont stop loving you. –B **

Text #2 – 10.58 p.m.

**Sorry if you're asleep and I woke you up but I missed you. –B**

Text #3 – 11.45 p.m.

**I think this is the 1****st**** time Ive managed to finish my Spanish homework without ur help. Well I hope all the sentences makes sense though :( -B**

Text #4 – 12.33 a.m.

**I wanted to call to say goodnight but I thought that ure prolly asleep n wil ignore my call anyway. So goodnight baby. I love you. –B**

By the time Santana was reading the fourth message, she was already smiling like a pedophile that has just found his or her new target on the street. She hates it when she goes all soft and mushy when it comes to Brittany. She has a badass reputation to keep up after all and Brittany isn't helping.

Text #5 – 2.44 a.m.

**San I cant sleep. I just miss u too much. Now I know y everybody thinks that im stupid. Bcuz I am. I hurt you, and u hate me. Its all my fault. –B**

Santana hates it when people says or thinks that Brittany's stupid. She knows that she isn't, she might be a slow learner but not stupid. She knew that she can't be angry at the adorable blonde girl for long.

_It's 3.08 a.m. right now, hope she's still awake._ She dialled Brittany's digits on her phone and hit the call button.

And waited.

Waited.

And-

"_Hello?" _Brittany sounded like she was very much still asleep and Santana felt kinda guilty waking her up.

"_Uh yea Britt. It's me." _Santana felt her own eyes rolling.

"_I know that silly, I saw that on the caller ID."_ Brittany giggled through the phone.

"_O right… Britt, listen okay. You're not stupid. So don't say that anymor-"_

"_Yes I am." _Brittany cut Santana off. _"I pissed you off because I'm stupid."_

"_Britt you're making me angry because you keep saying you're stupid." _Santana regretted saying it because she heard Brittany sniffled through the phone. _Oh great._

"_I'm sorry. I won't say that anymore." _Santana could feel that Brittany was pouting when she was talking.

"_I just wanna tell you that you're not stupid okay? Trust me. You know I'm always right."_ Santana was feeling pretty confident now because she knew she was practically manipulating everything right now.

"_San, don't you love me anymore?" _

"_Britt, I do. But I just need a break okay. Maybe a week or two and then i'll be fine… I guess?"_ She ended her sentence sounding like a question.

"_Okay then, I just wanna let you know that I love you a lot. Like A LOT. More than I love the ducks."_ Santana chuckled.

"_Umm okay Britt… umm… me too… well let's just go back to sleep alright. Good night Britt." _She wasn't really in the mood of saying 'I love you too' so she figured out that she might as well say 'me too' instead.

"_Good night San." _Brittany smiled and drifted off to sleep quickly right after mumbling '_I knew it would work'._

* * *

Weekend for the two girls were like living hell for them. Even though they had progressed from Santana being angry and upset to Santana just being upset, Brittany knew she broke her girlfriend's heart and she wants to fix it. But Santana was quite reluctant to hang out with Brittany. She thought that she wasn't ready to bond with her and be intimate with her again. She needed time. Therefore, the weekend with only text messages.

Brittany wanted to see Santana so bad that she prayed that Monday could have came faster but life just don't work that way. So she waited patiently.

_McKinley High._

"Hey San." Brittany beamed when she saw Santana by the locker.

"Oh hey Britt. Umm so… how was your weekend?" Santana asked awkwardly.

"It sucked. I hate it when I don't get to see you." Someone was being really honest.

"Yea… me too. But look I gotta go to class now… so I'll see you in a bit okay?"

"Oh… Okay…" Brittany was feeling very hurt but she waved anyway.

_Math Class._

Santana was grateful that she did not have math class with Brittany, she did not want to see her innocent puppy eyes for a whole lesson long.

"Hey S." Quinn greeted her while adjusting her seat beside Santana.

"Hey?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I was trying to be nice okay? Bitch."

"Yea whatever preggo. Don't need to take out your post pregnancy hormone thingy on me." Santana said smugly.

"Santana, my last day of pregnancy was like six months ago… Get over it." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Anyway… Brittany looked like shit, umm so do you. No offence." Quinn added the last two words sarcastically.

"Oh now you know how you and RuPaul look like all the time." Santana shrugged.

"Yea okay fuck you. Brittany did not do it on purpose, I think you should… you know, forgive her."

"I'm trying to… but every time I was about to tell her that, the image of her sucking face with Asian freak just pop out of nowhere. It's really freaky. I think I need to hit someone to get over this shit."

"Well, you know no one deserves the hitting more than Sunshine herself." Quinn suddenly realized how much danger she had just put the short Asian girl in. "But you know, violence is never the best way to resolve a problem." She tried cover up whatever she just said but it was just kinda too late.

"No no no no…. you're right. You're absolutely right. You are abso-fucking-lutely right preggo. All this time I have been sitting on my bed feeling bad for myself… I should have just run over Asian freak with Mr.S's car." Santana realized Quinn looked a little puzzled. "Ughh I don't wanna dirty my own car you know. Mr.S's car is a piece of trash anyway. He wouldn't mind if I borrowed it."

"Borrow? Santana, don't be ridiculous. You will go to jail and you will spend the rest of your life feeling stupid. And you're already feeling stupid enough already." Quinn was looking into Santana's eyes when she explained it to her.

"Shut up preggo. Class is starting." Santana pointed her index finger to the board with a devious grin on her face. _This is bad._

_McKinley High Hallway._

Santana somehow found out when was Sunshine's free time, Santana Lopez always has her own way. She was in one of the empty classroom that she was pretty sure that Ms. Asian Freak here will for sure to pass by in order to get to her locker.

And she was right.

"Oh hello freak." Sunshine looked like she was on one of the scariest roller coaster ride in the world and she was about to make her run.

"Nah-ah-ah… Not so fast." Santana continued while she gripped on to Sunshine's wrists.

* * *

_hello kind readers :)_

_soooo i think the next chapter is gonna be the last,_

_hope u enjoy the story even though its not much._

_thank you for reading._

_reviews? ideas? anything?  
_


	20. The Last Chapter

"Oh hello freak." Sunshine looked like she was on one of the scariest roller coaster ride in the world and she was about to make her run.

"Nah-ah-ah… Not so fast." Santana continued while she gripped on to Sunshine's wrists.

* * *

"Umm Santana, I'm sorry but I'm having a math class in two minutes." Sunshine said as she tried to escape from Santana's monstrous grip.

"Oh really?" Santana raised her eyebrow. "Yea I'll be letting you off, right after I settle some unsettled crap with you." Santana quickly pulled Sunshine into an empty classroom that was just a few lockers away.

"Santana please let me go!" Sunshine tried to shake of the grip on her wrist but Santana is stronger than she look. "I'm sorry for hurting you and Brittany." Sunshine then switched her concentration to Santana's face from her wrist. "But I'm not sorry for kissing her."

_What the fuck?_

"You have some really big guts to talk to me like that huh? You want to be in a living hell? Is that what you wanted? You could have just asked nicely for it, because I'm more than willing to make someone's life a living hell." Santana moved her face towards Sunshine's. "And that, is what my future profession's going to be. And yes, it's as cool as being a ninja."

Sunshine furrowed her brows, confused as hell. "Excuse me?"

"Not only you're short, you're also pretty slow and dumb." Santana practically shoved her to one corner of the classroom, letting Sunshine fall straight on her butt. "Ever heard of a "slushie shower"? Well, in case you haven't heard of it. Let my friends and I demonstrate to you- my fellow yellow foreign exchange student."

"Santana, I'm not Chinese and what are you doin-"

"GUYS, come in please." Santana stopped Sunshine from finishing her sentence and invited her friends in to the classroom. "Look freakshow, I think I shall introduce my friends to you before we start, this frankenteen here is Finn, dude with the ridiculous hair and also the well known man whore is Puck, the guy whom seem to be dancing in is Matt." Santana finished her sentence with a smirk. "Matt would you please stop dancing or I'll kick your ass, its freaking annoying." She scowled.

"Santana I know who they are, they're all from the glee club." She looked really scared. "Guys, I thought we're friends?"

"I'm sorry Asian chick, but kissing someone else's girlfriend isn't cool." Puck said as he put on his whore lips. "I'm sorry Finn." He added.

Finn just stared at his best friend for a moment before speaking. "Yea, umm I'm sorry Sunshine. But this is not cool." Finn ended up looking really dopey. "Matt aren't you gonna say something?"

"Ummm whatever, I just like to dance and Santana blackmailed me into this so I'm sorry." Matt shrugged. "Can we just get this over so I can hang with Mike?"

"Alright let's get this going. Also FYI, this goes on for weeks and it's not gonna be in an empty classroom next time. It'll be for everyone to see." All the shushies on their hand were quickly thrown to Sunshine.

"Oh and Matt?" Santana said as they were walking out of the classroom.

"Yea?"

"Don't worry, you and Mike are just FRIENDS." Santana winked.

* * *

As the day goes on, the news of Sunshine have had just received a slushie shower earlier that day has already been spreading like a deadly virus. All Santana wanted was to scare her off so that she would stay away from her girl and also teach her a valuable lesson. _No one messes with Santana Lopez._

"Santana!" Brittany called her from another end of the hallway while fast-walking to her. "I heard what you did. It's really mean"

"Um hi?"

Brittany sighed. "Hi san."

"Good. Okay let me get this straight. Are you here to defend her by starting an argument with me?" She was furious okay.

"Yes San, I, Brittany S. Pierce is here to defend and also to start an argument with you, Santana Lopez." Brittany shrugged as she finishes her sentence.

"Why the hell are you still helping her? I thought you wanted us back?"

"Help who San? I don't get you." The blonde looked really confuse.

"Geez! The Asian freak! Isn't that what you're talking about?" She was slowly losing her patience as she balled her hand to a fist.

"Are we talking about Mike?"

"Britt!"

"Fine! You can scream and yell all you want, but what you did to Lord Tubbington's friend isn't cool." Brittany pouted.

_Okay what?_

"Britt, what are you talking about?" Santana slowly released her fist.

"I heard you threw slushies to a cat because you were angry. That's really mean."

"What? I wouldn't do that. It's really kinda retarded to do that. I mean Quinn would totally do it, but not me." Santana smirked a little.

"Really?" Brittany looked into Santana's eyes looking for a confirmation.

Santana nodded.

"Thank god San! I was so upset with it. You know how much I love Lord Tubbington and his cat friends."

"I know Britt. I know." Santana secretly thanked god even though she doesn't really believe in god because they weren't arguing over the Sunshine issue. She really needed a break from all these dramas. She love Brittany so much, she can't even imagine of sharing her girlfriend with someone else.

Suddenly, something hit her in her thoughts. _I guess its time._ "Umm Britt."

"Yea San?" Brittany smiled.

"I'm sorry I've been a bitch lately and being angry and stuff but I really, really do missed you a lot." Santana moved her hand over to Brittany's so she could lace their fingers together. "I want you back Britt."

"San…" There was a sign of tear in her eyes. "You know I'll do anything for you as long as you'll take me back." She paused. "And now you're asking for us to be back together, I just feel like jumping on you."

Santana giggled as she pulled Brittany in for a firm hug.

"I love you Britt." She whispered. Brittany did not answer but just pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. It wasn't passionate but it was sweet. Like they were kissing for the first time.

Talking about bad timing. "Hey gay prides." Quinn waved her free hand in front of the couple. "Quinn, that wasn't very nice. We are very much gay too." Rachel added.

Santana growled as she pulled away from the kiss. "Seriously preggo? Your timing is so bad, I think I'll need to buy you ten watches in the future before you go for a job interview."

"Baby I want ten watches too." Brittany pouted. "I buy you a hundred watches baby." Santana kissed her cheek.

"I see both of you are back together, I'm so happy for both of you. I think it is time for us to resume our usual weekly double date routine. I kinda missed it." Rachel said.

"Too bad I don't." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Ouch Rach, did you just bite me?"

"Sucks to be you Quinn. Cause I can see you'll be suffering from domestic violence in your disgusting married life." Santana laughed.

"Shut up San." Quinn stared at her best friend then turned to her girlfriend. "Let's go baby."

Brittany stared blankly as the other couple walked away. "San?"

"Yes baby?"

"Is domestic violence like throwing make up at each other?"

"No Britt, that's cosmetics." Santana giggled. "Oh and just now, you were talking about doing anything to get me back? I just bought something online that i would like to try it on you."

"Oh Okay."

* * *

_Okay i know i suck for not finishing the story._

_i left it like for... forever? im sorry._

_anyway this is the end ;)_

_hopefully i'll write another story. i am kinda fascinated with the idea of girl!peen fics. or maybe cuz im a perv (more likely). lol_

to whoever have been reading this fic: thank you.

and feel free to review and criticize(pls dont). lol

also there's an old faberry fic in my page. check it out?

give me some idea for new fics too.


End file.
